Verlorene Töchter
by Jule Oregananon
Summary: Jaina Solo, Tochter von Leia wird zusammen mit ihrer Reisebegleitung auf einer Geschäftsreise entführt.


- Star Wars -

**Verlorene Töchter**

  


_Aber das Universum ist nicht vollkommen, und niemand bekommt alles, was er sich wünscht oder sich zu wünschen glaubt. Es gehört zum Erwachsenwerden, sich dieser Erkenntnis zu stellen, sich damit abzufinden und trotzdem weiterzumachen.   
  
**- Mara Jade Skywalker( aus "Der Zorn des Admirals")**_

  


**Kapitel 1**

  


Es war ein wundervoller Morgen. Es war ein wundervoller Morgen auf Coruscant. Es war ein wundervoller Morgen auf Coruscant, nur nicht für Jaina Solo.   
Jaina befand sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schiff, dem _Millenium Falcon II_. Sie hatte vor eine lange Reise zu unternehmen. Eine Geschäftsreise. Sie war jetzt die Partnerin von Lando Calrissa. Das war normalerweise keine schlechte Sache. Sie machte gerne Geschäfte, es machte ihr Spaß zu verhandeln und ansich reiste sie auch gerne. Das Problem war nur das sie diesesmal nicht alleine reisen würde. Ihr Mann Zekk der als Jediritter ein Diplomat geworden war und hatte darauf bestanden.  
hatte er gesagt ich möchte nicht das du 3 Wochen alleine durch die Galaxis reist.  
So ein Blödsinn, dachte Jaina. Sie war auch ein Jedi. Sogar viel stärker in der Macht als er. Sie stand ihren beiden Brüdern in nichts nach und sie hatte mehr Ahnung von Schiffen, besonders ihrem eigenen, als die meisten anderen. Das wüsste er, aber drauf bestehen müsse er trotzdem. Er hatte sogar schon eine nette Person gefunden. Nein, sie kenne die Person nicht, aber sie sei äußerst sympatisch. Toll, einfach nur toll, jetzt durfte sie 3 Wochen mit jemanden verbringen den sie nicht kannte. Bestimmt irgend so ein Besserwisser der meinte sie über Technik belehren zu können oder mit den Lasern spielen zu müssen.   
Aber nun, es war geschehen, sie hatte sich von ihrem Mann erweichen lassen. Zekk konnte das ausgesprochen gut musste sie zugeben. Aber Zekk war ja auch Diplomat und auch kein schlechter. Die erste Woche würde es sicherlich auch nicht so schlimm werden, da fuhren sie mit einem Frachter, ein ehemaliger ISD der für solche Zwecke umgebaut worden war. Solche gab es viele. Sie wurden nicht mehr benötigt und waren für Weltraumschlachten auch schon zu alt. Das Imperium war zerschlagen und um die Kosten zu decken benutzte man sie als Frachter oder Transporter für Reisende mit ihren kleinen Schiffen. Eine gute Idee wie Jaina fand.  
  


Sie betrat den Raumhafen. Ihr Schiff und das Gepäck war schon an Bord. Sie hatte eine Luxuskabine bekommen, die Person die mitreisen sollte laut Zekk auch. Lando wollte nochmal auf Wiedersehn sagen und ihr einige Sachen mitgeben. Während sie darüber nachdachte kamen schon Zekk, Lando und eine Frau auf sie zu. Die Frau kannte sie nicht, aber wahrscheinlich gehörte sie zum Dienstpersonals des ISD.   
Hallo Schatz, begrüßte sie Zekk. Lando verneigte sich leicht, die Frau blieb im Hintergrund. Sie hatte einen großen Rucksack auf dem Rucksack und sah sich unsicher um.  
Hier Jaina, ich habe die Unterlagen mit, Lando gab ihr ein paar Datendisketten, wünschte ihr eine gute Reise und verabschiedete sich. Er hatte viel zu tun, aber das kannte Jaina ja selber von sich. Zekk hatte die Zeit über geschwiegen. Jetzt räusperte er sich.  
Schatz, das ist Milka, sie wird dich auf deiner Reise begleiten. Zekk zeigte auf die Frau. Jaina schaute sie sich jetzt genauer an. Sie hätte nicht gedacht das Zekk ihr eine Frau mitgeben würde. Sie sah auch nicht sonderlich kräftig aus. Wenigstens hatte sie einen Blaster mit. Bevor Jaina weiter gucken konnte wurden sie und Milka von einer Frau die wirklich vom Dienstpersonal kam aufgefordert sich an Bord zu begeben. Das taten sie auch. Ihnen wurden die Kabinen gezeigt und Milka verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
  


Woran erinnerte sie Milka bloß. Jaina saß im _Falken II _und checkte die Instrumente. Eigentlich war das völlig unnötig den sie würde ja eh erstmal eine Woche den _Falken II_ nicht benutzen. Milka hatte sie bisher noch nicht wieder gesehen. Sie wusste auch nicht wo deren Kabine lag. Eigentlich, viel ihr auf, hatte sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht mit ihr Gesprochen. Aber sie hatte ja Zeit, 3 Wochen hinfahrt um genau zu sein. Die Rückfahrt würde sie wahrscheinlich auch mit Milka verbringen, wusste es aber nicht so genau. Das alles war doch sehr kurzfristig geschehen. Niemand hatte es ja für nötig empfunden sie zu fragen oder sie wenigstens darüber aufzuklären. Es klopfte.  
, rief Jaina. Die Tür glitt auf und Milka trat ein. Jetzt konnte Jaina genauer sehen. Milka war ungefähr in ihrem Alter, 1,65 groß und recht schlank gebaut. Sie hatte rotes, volles und lockiges Haar das perfekt mit den grünen Augen harmonierte. Sie war ziemlich attraktiv. Jetzt wusste Jaina woran sie Milka erinnerte. Milka erinnerte an die Frau ihres Onkels, Mara Jade Skywalker. Wenn man genau hinsah, war da sogar eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit. Was allerdings anders war, fand Jaina, war Milkas Haltung im Vergleich zu Mara. Milka wirkte schüchtern, unsicher und irgendwie fehl am Platz und das wahrscheinlich immer. Mara Jade dagegen würde sogar auf einem Wookiee Planet wirken als ob sie das sagen dort hätte. Auch die Kleidung war anders, Mara trug immer sehr körperbetonte schwarze Overalls aus irgend einem Schmutzabweisenden Material. Die Frau vor ihr hingegen hatte eine beigefarbene Hose und einen weisen dicken Pullover an, aus einem Wollstoff. Milka räusperte sich leicht. Es war Zeit zum Vorstellen, Jaina erleichterte ihr den Einstieg.  
Hallo, ich bin Jaina Solo. Ich bin Geschäftsfrau und Sie sind sicherlich die Frau die mich begleiten soll. Herzlichen willkommen auf dem _Millenium Falcon II_. Sie streckte der Frau die Hand aus. Milka nahm sie dankbar.  
Ich bin Milka Rosenberg. Ich weiß natürlich auch wer Sie sind. Ihre Familie ist ja im ganzen Universum bekannt. Es ehrt mich sehr Sie begleiten zu dürfen. Milka verneigte sich leicht. Jaina nickte kurz. Sie fragte Milka was Sie sonst so mache, außer bekannte Geschäftsfrauen zu begleiten.  
Ich bin Studentin. Ich studiere Medizin. Ich habe mal als Sanitäterin bei den Diplomaten gearbeitet, das war mir aber zu langweilig, nie ist was passiert. Ihr Mann Zekk hat mich angesprochen ob ich nicht seine Frau, also Sie, begleiten möchte. Ich habe das als Chance gesehen ein bisschen was vom Universum zu sehen.Haben sie Erfahrung mit Schiffen ? fragte Jaina und klopfte auf die Konsole vor ihr.  
Nein, leider nicht. Ihr Mann sagte mir das wüssten Sie aber zu schätzen wenn Ihnen keiner dazwischen reden würde.

Männer sind Idioten, dachte Jaina seufzte innerlich. Toll eine Medizinstudentin die keine Ahnung hatte. Sie war begeistert, wie konnte Zekk ihr das nur antuen. Das zeiget sie Milka natürlich nicht. Lächelnd unterhielten sie sich noch ein wenig über die Reiseroute und darüber das Milka wieder zurückfahren sollte. Toll, insgesamt 6 Wochen mit der, wenn nicht noch mehr. Jaina traute sich nicht zu fragen was Milka in der Zeit machte wenn Jaina sich um die Geschäfte kümmerte. Milka ging nach einiger Zeit wieder, Jaina blieb alleine.   
  


Und was jetzt fragte sich Jaina also sie so vor ihrer Konsole saß. Der ISD war gerade erst gestartet. Sie konnte ja einen ihrer Brüder, ihre Eltern oder einen ihrer Freunde per Intercom erreichen und darüber reden was ihr Mann ihr angetan hatte. Jacen hatte wahrscheinlich keine Zeit für sie. Er war jetzt Senator. Das was ihre Eltern auch von ihm erwartet hatten. Er war auch der sicherere Nachfolger ihrer Mutter die immer noch Staatspräsidentin war. Jacen war jetzt, genau wie sie, 24 Jahre alt, unverheiratet und erfolgreich. Er und Tenel Ka hatten sich getrennt. Ziemlich böse sogar. Jaina dachte daran sie anzurufen. Sie würde es bestimmt verstehen, seit ihrer Trennung von Jacen vor einem Jahr war sie nicht gut auf Männer zu sprechen. Aber Tenel Ka war jetzt in ihrer Position als Prinzessin tätig auf ihrem Heimatplaneten. Nicht das Tenel Ka das gern tat, aber nachdem ihre Großmutter gestorben war und Prinz Isolder die Nachfolge angetreten hatte fühlte sie sich dazu verpflichtet ihre Jedifähigkeiten und die Diplomatischen Fähigkeiten die sie besaß für ihren Heimatplaneten Hapes einzusetzen. Tenel Ka hatte also auch nie Zeit. Jetzt wusste Jaina wenigstens wie sich andere dabei fühlten wenn sie nie zu erreichen war. Anakin, ihr kleiner Bruder war auf Luke Skywalkers Jediakademie auf Yavin 4 geblieben und arbeitete als Ausbilder. Er konnte das toll, er war auch der mächtigste von den 3 Geschwistern. Aber Anakin hatte auch nie Zeit, außerdem hatte sie zu Anakin kein so gutes Verhältnis wie zu ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jacen. Lowbacca fiel ihr ein, er war auf seinem Planeten tätig, wie erwartet. Der hatte bestimmt auch keine Zeit, außerdem hatte Jaina wenig Lust auf Konversationen mit Lowies Übersetzungsdroiden MTD. Alle taten irgendwie das was sie sollten, nur sie nicht. Sie war Geschäftsfrau geworden. Eine Verschwendung ihrer Jedikräfte fanden die meisten, nur Tenel Ka hatte es laut ausgesprochen. Ihre Eltern waren nicht wirklich glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung aber Mara Jade und Onkel Luke hatten ihnen erklärt das es gut für Jaina sei und das sie nichts damit auch nicht ihre Macht verwendet würde. Jaina hoffte das es ihr Onkel auch wirklich so meinte. Mara Jade war selber mal Händlerin und auch Schmugglerin gewesen, kein Wunder das sie auf ihrer Seite stand.   
Eigentlich hatte Jaina kein gutes Verhältnis zu Mara Jade, genauso wie der Rest der Familie. Irgendwie war Mara allen suspekt. Sie gab sich auch nicht gerade mühe wie eine liebe nette Tante rüberzukommen. Aber Ansich war Mara okay. Mara brachte sie wieder zu Milka und die nächsten 3 Wochen. Es nützte ja alles nicht, Jaina stand auf und begab sich zu ihrer Kabine um die Sachen auszupacken.  
  


Zur gleichen Zeit wusste auch Milka nichts mit sich anzufangen. Da saß sie nun, zusammen mit Jaina Solo auf einem ISD und würde mit dieser Frau 6 Wochen mindestens verbringen müssen. Wenigstens zahlte Zekk Solo (warum sie nicht Zekks Nachnamen trugen wusste sie nicht) gut. Und sie würde ein wenig was von der Galaxis sehen. Auch nicht das schlechtest. Allerdings fand sie Jaina Solo nicht gerade sympatisch. Die Frau hatte was hochnäsiges und sie wirkte wie jemand der schon aus Prinzip unzufrieden war. Eine grausige Eigenschaft fand Milka. Sie selbst kam aus ärmsten Verhältnissen und konnte sich trotzdem über vieles freuen. Aber vielleicht dachte sie einfach nur zu viel nach. Vielleich nahm sie Jaina ja gleich von Anfang an nicht positiv auf weil sie es so wollte. Sie war als Kind immer im Heim gewesen. Sie kannte ihre leiblichen Eltern nicht. Sie wusste nicht ob sie Imperiale oder Rebellen waren, ob sie gestorben waren oder noch lebten. Das hatte Milka immer gezeichnet, dieses Nichtwissen von ihrer Herkunft. Wenigstens wusste sie was sie in Zukunft machen wollte. Sie wollte kranken Kindern helfen. Kindern die keine Eltern mehr hatten. Sie wollte Ärztin werden. Ihre Betreuer im Heim fanden das gut. Das studieren war zwar teuer aber sie arbeitete ja bei den Diplomaten. Sie hatte da nie viel zu tun. Sie war in der Medi-Station und wartete darauf das jemand kam den es nicht gut ging. Es kam nicht wirklich oft jemand, höchstens mit Husten und es gab ja noch die Medi-Droiden. Aber sie bezahlten so viel das sich Milka ein kleines Zimmer und die Studiengebühren leisten konnte. Die Betreuer ihres alten Heimes waren darüber ziemlich stolz. Es kam nicht so oft vor das eine ihrer Schützlinge etwas konstruktives machte. Die meisten schlossen sich früh irgendwelchen radikalen Gruppierungen an. Für Milka war so etwas nichts. Sie war nie wirklich aufgefallen, hatte wenige Freunde und im Grunde genommen war sie einfach nur ein verschüchtertes Mädchen das keinen hatte an dem es sich orientieren konnte. Das war immer ihr Größter Wunsch gewesen, jemanden zu den sie aufblicken konnte, der sie liebte und bei dem sie wusste das er zu ihr gehören würde. Sie hatte nie jemanden gefunden. Sie hatte keinen Freund, wollte auch keinen. Männer interessierten sie nicht. Sie hatte nur eine Freundin. Tilka aus dem Heim, sie war anders, auffälliger, aber auch sie schloss sich keiner Gruppierung an und hatte eine gute Zukunft vor sich. Sie studierte Schiffsarchitektur und wollte Forscherin werden für die Neue Republik. Tilka hatte einen Freund und der hatte Geld und finanzierte alles. Als Milka Tilka von ihrer bevorstehenden Aufgabe erzählte war sie mächtig stolz gewesen. meinte sie, das ist dein Durchbruch. Die Familie Solo ist die Berühmteste der ganzen Neuen Republik. Milka fühlte sich nur leider nicht so privilegiert. Auch ihre ehemalige Heimbetreuerin der sie es berichtete war begeistert. Sie soll immer freundlich sein, war der Tipp den ihr alle mitgaben. Als ob sie unfreundlich wäre. Auch wenn sie keinen hatte der ihr Werte beigebracht hatte wusste sie wie man sich verhielt.   
Und nun saß sie hier, zusammen mit Jaina Solo, eine Frau die keine Begleitung haben wollte. Eine mächtige Jediritterin, Tochter der Staatschefin und des Helden der Rebellion, Schwester eines Senators und Nichte von Luke Skywalker, dem Luke Skywalker, einziger Jedimeister in der NR. Eigentlich müsste sie die Glücklichste Frau der Welt sein, aber das war sie nicht.

  


  


**Kapitel 2**

  


Während Milka und Jaina feststellten das sie mit der derzeiten Situation nicht zufrieden waren kamen auch andere Leute in einem anderen Winkel der Universums zu dem Schluss das nicht alles ganz zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit lief   
23 Jahre ! 23 Jahre und ihnen fällt jetzt erst ein das sie da draußen ist. Wie kann man sowas vergessen. Sie tragen sofort alles zusammen was sie über sie wissen. Wo ist sie jetzt, was macht sie gerade, was hat sie davor gemacht, ihre politische Einstellung, ihre Schugröße, einfach alles. Ich erwarte binnen 24 Stunden ihren Bericht. Der große Mann der gerade rum schrie kriegte einen roten Kopf. Ein kleiner untersetzter Mann der scheinbar angeschrien wurde rannte eiligst aus dem Raum und erteilte allen Umstehenden irgendwelche Befehle. Alle taten gewichtig was er von ihnen wollte. Durch ein Fenster guckte der große Mann raus, er wusste, er musste schnell handeln. Wie konnte man bloß so etwas vergessen, fragte er sich?  
  


Derzeit war der Abend angebrochen auf dem ISD Amidala I wo sich Milka und Jaina befanden. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Dort angekommen kamen sie zu ihrem Tisch und es wurde die exquisite Speisekarte vorgelegt.  
Wow, ich glaube ich habe noch nie so teuer gegessen. Das ist echt edel von ihrem Mann, der dies alles hier bezahlt, meinte Milka während sie in der Speisekarte blätterte. Jaina verdrehte die Augen.  
Milka meine Liebe, ich bin die Geschäftsfrau und ich habe das Einkommen. Lassen Sie sich nicht davon täuschen das er der Mann ist. Dies alles bezahle ich und meine Firma, im Vergleich ist es auch gar nicht so teuer. Was möchten Sie essen ?Oh, ich habe mich noch nicht entschlossen gebe ich zu. Das ist alles so fremd. Gibt es auch was einfaches ?Ich kann Ihnen das gegrillte Banthafleisch empfehlen, es schmeckt sehr gut, Jaina studierte die Karte weiter. Immer diese einfachen Leute.  
Ja gut, wenn Sie das empfehlen. Was nehmen Sie ? Milka war schnell zu begeistern.  
Die corellianischen Seekugeln, auch sehr lecker.Hört sich gut an muss ich zugeben, meinte Milka.  
Ist auch gut.  
  
Sie bestellten und das Essen kam. Gegrilltes Banthafleisch war wirklich etwas für Milka. Sie liebte es. Sie habe selten so etwas Gutes gegessen. Jaina dachte sich ihren Teil und sie aßen schweigend ihr Gourmet Essen.  
  


Hallo Schwesterherz. Na wie geht es meiner Lieblingsgeschäftsfrau ? Ich hoffe doch gut. Was machst du den für ein Gesicht, sehen die Geschäfte schlecht aus ?  
Jaina hatte endlich ihren Zwillingsbruder Jacen erreicht. Dieser flimmerte wie immer gut gelaunt und fröhlich über den Holoschirm. Vielleicht hätte ich doch Senatorin werden sollen, überlegte sie.  
Hi Jacen. Mir geht es ganz gut. Die Geschäfte laufen auch hervorragend. Mich ärgert es das Zekk mir eine Begleitung zugewiesen hat.Wie ist er den so? Ich meine deine Begleitung und nicht Zekk? fragte Jacen der sein, Ich-Bin-Gut-Drauf Hormon wieder abschwellen ließ.  
Es ist eine sie und sie ist eigentlich ganz nett. Naja, nett sind alle. Ich weiß nicht, ich finde es nicht in Ordnung von Zekk mir eine fremde Person vor die Nase zu setzenEr will doch nur dein bestes Schwesterlein. Mach dir nicht solch einen Kopf. Ich soll dich übrigens von Lowie grüßen. Ihm geht es ganz gut. Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Kopf hoch Schwesterherz, es wird schon wieder. Er grinste frech.Möge die Macht mit Dir sein.Danke Jacen, sagte Jaina leise und lächelte. Möge die Macht auch mit Dir sein. Dann wurde die Verbindung abgebrochen. Jacens bläuliches Bild verschwand. Tschüss, dachte Jaina. Sie schaute sich im Zimmer um. Und was nun?  
  


Milka saß im _Falken II_ mit einem Buch für kleine Frachtschiffe. Sie schaute auf die Konsole, so viele Knöpfe, es war zum verzweifelt. Einer blinkte und das war einer der wenigen die Milka kannte. Jemand versuchte übers Holonet an sie oder besser gesagt an das Schiff ranzukommen. Sie überlegte ob sie annehmen sollte? Sie entschied sich für Ja und drückt den Bestätigungsknopf.  
fragte sie schüchtern. Ein Bild mit einem jungen Mann baute sich auf. Er sah Jaina sehr ähnlich, schien aber jünger zu sein. Er wirkte verwirrt sie hier zu sehen.  
Ähm Hallo, hab ich mich falsch verbinden lassen ? Ich wollte eigentlich zu dem Schiff meiner Schwester Jaina Solo, sagte der junge Mann am anderen Ende.  
Doch, Sie sind richtig. Hier ist das Schiff von Jaina Solo. Ich wurde eingestellt um sie zu begleiten. Ich beschäftige mich gerade mit der Konsole des Falken II, das ist gar nicht so einfach, erklärte Milka die Tatsache das er sie und nicht ihre Schwester sah. Es folgte ein langes Schweigen.  
Ich bin Anakin Solo, stellte sich Anakin vor und durchbrach damit die peinlich Stille.  
Oh, tut mir leid. Wo sind meine Manieren geblieben. Ich bin Milka Rosenberg und ich begleite Ihre Schwester nach Osarian. Soll ich Ihre Schwester holen? fragte Milka.  
Nicht nötig. Ich wollte nur mal Hallo sagen. Sie erinnern mich an meine Tante.An Ihre Tante? Milka war erstaunt. Davon hatte Jaina nichts gesagt.  
Ja an meine Tante Mara.Tante Mara ? Woher sollte sie wissen wer Tante Mara war?  
Mara Jade, die Frau von Luke Skywalker. Sie sehen so aus wie sie als sie noch jünger war und nicht mit meinem Onkel verheiratet war. meinte Milka nur. Mara Jade sagte ihr nichts.   
Naja gut, grüßen Sie Jaina doch bitte von mir. Auf Wiedersehen. Das Holobild verblasste. Milka stand alleine da.  
  


Nicht weit von den beiden Entfernt nahm ein Gerät alles auf was sie sagten.  
  


  


**Kapitel 3**

  


Jaina Solo? Sie fliegt mit Jaina Solo herum, hat Anakin Skywalker gesprochen und wer weiß wenn sie sonst noch trifft? Und Medizinstudentin? Schüchterne Medizinstudentin. Ihre Mutter war eine Killerin und ihr Vater richtete Leute hin ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und sie studiert Medizin um den Menschen zu helfen? Und sie findet die Neue Republik gut? Wie kann man bloß so etwas vergessen? Und jetzt ist sie bei Jaina Solo! Einer wird ja wohl rausfinden was sie alles kann, ihre Machtbegabung die fast an die von Jaina und ihre Geschwister ranreicht. Das fällt auf. Und das sie so aussieht wie Mara Jade haben die sicherlich auch gemerkt, das ist gar nicht so schwer wenn sie die angeheiratete Tante ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht begegnet sie der ja auch noch. Der große Mann regte sich wieder auf. Er hieß Josu Sterrin und war der Anführer einer Rebellengruppe. Ziel seiner Rebellengruppe war es einen ehemaligen Sektor des Imperiums komplett von den NR-Streitkräften zu befreien und die Alleinherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Keine kleine Aufgabe, das wusste Josu. Seine Männer hatten schon vor Jahren gesehen dass das Imperium untergehen würde, so wie es geschehen war. Sie wollten die Rebellen mit einem dunklen Jedi besiegen, einem mächtigen Jedi und den hatten sie. Dummerweise hatte man seine Existenz vergessen und jetzt war der potentielle dunkle Jedi zusammen mit Jaina Solo unterwegs. Potentielle dunkle Jedis waren leider auch potentielle gute Jedis. Nicht das es in der NR an Jedis mangelte, aber sie nahmen ja jeden und um diesen wäre es äußerst Schade fand Josu. Sie hatte durchaus ihre dunkle Seite, zumindestens sollte sie genetisch vorhanden sein. Die Frage war, wie machte man es am besten schaffte, dass ihre dunkle Seite zum Vorschein trat und das man sie von Jaina Solo loskriegte. Josu bemerkte wieder den kleinen gedrungenen Mann an seiner Seite der sich jetzt noch kleiner machte als er eigentlich war.   
Was schlägst du vor? fragte er den kleinen Mann.  
Also um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde sie entführen und so etwas wie einen Komplott anzetteln. Die beiden verstehen sich nicht sonderlich gut. Wenn man Milka glauben machen könnte das ihr Mrs. Solo weh tun möchte könnte das vielleicht zur Folge haben das Milka sich von ihr abwendet. Wir sollten zuschlagen sobald sie vom Schiff runter sind und selber fliegen, erst da sind sie auf engstem Raum zusammen.Das sind sehr gute Vorschläge, wo steigen sie um?   
antwortete der gedrungene Mann.  
Okay, veranlasse das alle bereit sind, wir kidnappen sie und dann spielen wir sie gegeneinander aus. Ich will das sie auf Yokomo gefangen genommen werden. Da ist weniger Zivilisation, nur Wald, Berge, harmlose Tiere und ein paar kleine Dörfer. Dort sind auch noch einige Bunker wo wir uns verstecken können. Wenn etwas schiefgeht haben sie auch weniger Kontakt nach außen, weil der Planet ziemlich zurückgeblieben ist. Und es gibt zum großen Teil nur Menschen dort, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Josu gefiel das ganze immer besser. Er schmunzelte in sich hinein, wenn das klappte waren viele Ihrer Probleme gelöst.  
  


Jaina und Milka waren jetzt seit 7 Tagen unterwegs, in wenigen Stunden würde sie losfliegen. Jaina hatte Milka eine Menge beigebracht über Schiffe. Sie sollte jetzt in der Lage sein das Schiff selbst zu bedienen. Manche Sachen wie die Navigation oder der Hyperraumsprung bereiteten ihr noch Probleme, aber Milka war durchaus begabt, fand Jaina. Allmählich hatte sie sich auch daran gewöhnt begleitet zu werden. Milka war ja eigentlich ganz nett. Sie war aber immer noch sauer auf Zekk und hatte nur widerstrebend mit ihm gesprochen. Milka hatte auch in ihrer Abwesenheit mit ihrem Bruder Anakin gesprochen. Später hatte sie selbst noch einmal mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder gesprochen. Der junge Jedi fand die Ähnlichkeit mit Mara Jade sehr seltsam, aber Jaina beruhigte ihn, es gebe doch sicher viele Leute in der Galaxie, die Mara Jade ähnlich sahen, so ungewöhnlich waren rote Haare und grüne Augen auch nicht, wahrscheinlich sah sie nur wegen diesen beiden Merkmalen der Tante so ähnlich. Anakin wollte eine Untersuchung von Milka auf Machtbegabung, Jaina lehnte ab, das sei nicht nötig. Anakin redete nicht weiter über da Thema. Jaina sah wieder zu Milka, gut, sie könnte glatt deren Tochter sein, aber Mara hatte nie ein Kind auf die Welt gebracht und ein Klon konnte sie auch nicht sein weil man das spüren konnte als Jedi. So war Milka wahrscheinlich nur eine einfache Medizinstudentin die ihren kleinen paranoiden Bruder verunsichert hatte.  
Milka indes fand Jaina immer noch unnahbar. Die Frau hatte ihr gegenüber etwas distanziertes ansich. Normal war das bei ihr sicherlich nicht, aber Jaina wollte offensichtlich keine Begleitung und akzeptierte damit keinen der dieses darstellte. Habe ich halt Pech gehabt, dachte Milka. Allerdings würde sie bald mit Jaina Solo in einem kleinen Frachtschiff durch die Galaxie düsen und dabei wäre es schon recht hilfreich gewesen wenn ihr Verhältnis über mehr als kühle aber freundliche Distanz und gezwungene Dialoge gehen würde. Aber daran konnte man wenig ändern. Sie checkte nochmal mit Jaina zusammen die Instrumente.  
  


Es war soweit. Jaina und Milka flogen los. Der ISD war gelandet und sie machten sich, nachdem sie sich mit Nahrung und sonstigen nötigen Sachen am Raumflughafen versorgt hatten auf dem Weg. Jaina flog zuerst und sprang auch gleich in den Hyperraum. Der Bordcomputer erledigte alles weitere. Milka lernte weiter vom praktizieren und zugucken.  
  


Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen. Milka war aufgestanden. Jaina saß frisch gemacht und schon gefrühstückt am Kontrollpult und schaute sich gerade einige Daten an.   
Guten Morgen, sagte sie mit wenig Begeisterung. Sie fand es war kein guter Morgen. An einem guten Morgen hätte sie hier alleine sitzen dürfen. Milka ging sich frisch machen. Sie seufzte, wenigstens stank Milka nicht oder hatte andere abstoßende Angewohnheiten.  
Milka kam wieder zum Frühstück zurück. Die junge Frau aß nicht viel, also war sie auch bald fertig. Sie hatte bis jetzt viel gelernt. Die erste Nacht war gut überstanden und Jaina war so wie immer, was eigentlich nicht wirklich gut war, aber Milka war zufrieden.  
Mein Bruder Anakin läßt sie grüßen, sagte Jaina zu Milka als diese auf dem Co-Pilotensitz platz genommen hatte.  
Mich? Oh, danke. Grüßen Sie ihn beim nächsten mal zurück.Werd ich machen. Wie war die erste Nacht ? fragte sie Milka.  
Ganz gut. Sie haben ein bequemes Schiff.Danke. Sagen sie Milka, wo kommen sie eigentlich her? Ich meine wir fliegen jetzt fast 2 Wochen noch zusammen und auf der Rückfahrt und es würde mich doch interessieren wer da Abends neben meiner Kajüte schnarcht. Jaina lächelte Milka an. Es war ein leicht gekünzeltes Lächeln aber wenigstens steckte guter Wille dahinter.  
Ich schnarche nicht, meinte Milka gelassen, sie hatte den neckende Unterton von Jainas Stimme durchaus bemerkt und ich komme aus Coruscant. Woher genau weiß ich nicht. Ich bin Waise, ich habe meine Eltern nie kennengelernt. Aufgewachsen bin ich in einem Heim. Das ist so ungefähr das wichtigste was es über mich zu wissen gibt.Sie kennen ihre Eltern nicht? fragte Jaina überrascht. Sie dachte an Anakin. Vielleicht wäre es ja doch möglich... Nein, Mara Jade hatte nie ein Kind geboren, das wüsste ihr Onkel. Aber hätte er es ihr, wenn doch gesagt ? Jaina wusste es nicht, nahm sich aber vor mal beim Jedimeister nachzufragen. Vorsicht war immerhin besser als Nachsicht. Während sie darüber nachdachte was das bedeuten könnte hatte auch Milka nichts gesagt. Sie starrte leicht abwesend ins Leere, als müsse sie tief in ihr innerste gehen um die Antwort zu erfahren.   
Ja, ich wurde bei meiner Geburt anonym in ein Heim gegeben. Dort wo ich auch aufgewachsen bin, sie sah Jaina wieder an. Ihr Blick war wieder normal.  
Würden Sie Ihre Eltern gerne Kennenlernen ? fragte Jaina.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das mein Größter Wunsch seit ich klein bin. Ich hatte nie jemanden der für mich da war oder der mich liebte. Ich hätte auch gerne eine Mutter die sich Sorgen um mich macht wenn ich wegfliege, eine Bruder der Hallo sagt wenn er mal Zeit hat oder einen Vater der mich liebevoll anblickt und weiß ich bin sein Baby. Aber das habe ich nicht. Da war er wieder, dieser abwesende, leere und verträumte Blick in ihren Augen. Jaina fühlte Mitleid mit Milka. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob Milka das überhaupt wollte, deswegen sagte sie nur Tut mir leid und wandte sich wieder der Konsole zu.  
Sie dachte daran wie schwer es seien muss für jemanden ganz ohne Familie zu sein. Sie selbst hatte eine große die sie liebte. Darüber war Jaina im Moment sehr froh. Eine Leuchte zeigte auf einmal an das jemand über Funk versuche sie zu erreichen.  
Ja ? fragte sie. Milka die gerade aus ihre Träumereien erwacht war schaute überrascht auf, merkte aber das es nur Funk war.  
Hier ist die _Rocky Nose_, wer ist da ? fragte eine männliche und scheinbar menschliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
Der _Millenium Falcon II_ hier. Ich höre. Jaina wartete stirnrunzelnd. Gab es etwa Probleme?   
Hallo _Millenium Falcon II_. Wir sind hier in einer misslichen Situation. Das Kabel für ein Subtriebwerk ist durchgebrannt und wir haben keinen Ersatz. Könnten sie uns helfen ? Die Stimmte am anderen Ende der Leitung klang vertrauensvoll fand Jaina, trotzdem fühlte sie mit der Macht was merkwürdig, was sie aber nicht zuordnen konnte.  
Ja können wir, bestätigte Jaina nach einigen Momenten. Sie hatte ein Kabel. Sie hatte sogar mehrere. Das gehörte zur Ausrüstung jedes Schiffes. Das andere Schiff war auch ein kleiner Frachter. Sie schaute in die Datenbank. Ein Handelsschiff irgend eines kleinen Unternehmers. Nichts Aufsehenerregendes fand Jaina.  
Wir koppeln an. Könnte ihre ... oder ihr Copilot rüberkommen und uns das Kabel bringen?, kam die Frage vom anderen Ende.  
, bestätigte Jaina.  
Was ist den? fragte Milka die noch nicht so ganz begriffen hatte was hier lief. Jaina war schon aufgesprungen und holte das erforderliche Kabel. Sie drückte es Milka in die Hand. Milka schaute fragend drauf. In dem Augenblick koppelte das andere Schiff an.   
Gehen Sie rüber und geben sie den Leuten dort das Kabel. Halten Sie sich nicht zu lange auf, aber reden dürfen Sie ruhig schon kurz mit ihnen. Der Schalter zum Öffnen der Schleusentür ist rechts oben. Beeilen Sie sich. Ehe Milka noch was sagen konnte war Jaina zurück auf ihren Platz gegangen. Milka ging zur Schleuse und bestätigte den Knopf.  
  


Jaina saß auf ihrem Platz und schaute auf die Anzeige. Gerade war die Schleuse aufgegangen. Jaina beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl das etwas schief gegangen seien könnte. Sie tastete nach ihrem Lichtschwert. Das war allerdings nicht an ihrem Gürtel sondern befand sich noch in ihrer Reisetasche. Ist doch egal Jaina, dachte sie sich, die sind bestimmt ganz harmlos. Jaina dachte an all die Abenteuer aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Das hier war nur ein einfach kleines Frachtschiff. Die Schleuse öffnete sich wieder. Milka schien sich wirklich beeilt zu haben. Jemand kam Richtung Kabine und sie spürte das es nicht Milka war, doch da war es schon zu spät. Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz am Hinterkopf und es wurde dunkel um sie.

  


  


**Kapitel 4**

  


Milka war verwirrt. Jaina hatte sie rüber in das andere Schiff geschickt. Dort angekommen wurde sie von ein paar netten Männern empfangen. Sie gab ihnen das Kabel und wollte wieder gehen doch der Mann ließ sie nicht. Er habe sie beide, also sie und die andere Frau, Jaina Solo, gerade zu einem Essen zum Dank auf dem Planete Yokomo eingeladen. Milka verstand nicht. Sie hatten es doch eilig. Es wäre ja nur kurz meinte der Mann der die ganze Zeit mit ihr sprach. Er hieß Josu und er behauptete, er habe Mrs. Solo sogar dazu überreden können 2 Tage dort zu übernachten. Milka war das ganze nicht geheuer. Sie merkte wie das Schiff wieder abkoppelte und beide Schiffe auf einen Planeten zusteuerte. Anscheinend war Jaina wirklich einverstanden, sonst würde sie nicht abkoppeln und mitfliegen. Ein anderer Mann bot ihr einen Drink an, Milka nahm ihn und setzte sich. Unter ihr nährte sich Yokomo.  
  


Willkommen auf Yokomo. Es freut uns das wir Sie überreden konnten mitzufliegen. Ihre Begleitung ist sich noch einmal frisch machen, wird aber gleich kommen. Wir haben uns erlaubt schon einmal ihre Taschen in ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Der Mann mit Namen Josu verbeugte sich leicht vor Milka als sie ausstieg. Sie konnte den _Falken II_ nicht entdecken, aber sicherlich würde Jaina bald kommen. Sie blickte sich um. Vor ihr war ein größerer Bunker zu sehen, sonst nur Bäume und eine Wiese. Im Hintergrund konnte Milka die Berge eines riesigen Gebirges erkennen. Der Bunker sah alt und eher unbewohnt aus. Juso nahm sie am Arm und führte sie zu dem Bunker.   
Ich habe die Ehre sie in ihr Zimmer zu geleiten. Er nahm Milkas Hand und führte sie rein. Innen war alles grau. Das Zimmer lag ziemlich nah am Anfang und lag gleich auf der ersten Ebene.   
Ihr Gepäck ist bereits da, bitte machen sie es sich doch bequem. Er machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen doch Milka hielt in leicht fest.  
Verzeihung, aber können Sie mir sagen wo meine Begleiterin befindet ?   
Sie meinen Mrs. Solo? Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wenn sie sie sehen möchte wird sie das auch, so Jergo will. Damit ging er. Milka schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher. So Jergo will? Was für ein Quatsch. Und wo war Jaina nun. Sie seufzte, war ja auch egal. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich ans auspacken. Beim auspacken bemerkte sie plötzlich das es gar nicht ihre Sachen waren die dort lagen. Das war Jainas Tasche mit ihrer Kleidung und dem Lichtschwert. Mit dem Lichtschwert? Wieso hatte Jaina Solo das nicht mit? Milka zuckte die Schultern und begab sich auf den Gang. Um die Ecke konnte sie den Platz mit den Schiffen sehen. Doch was war das? Der _Falken II_ stieg gerade in die Höhe. Was sollte das den werden? Haute jetzt Jaina ohne sie ab? Ein Mann in einer merkwürdigen Uniform kam um die Ecke gebogen und geradewegs auf sie zu.  
, rief Milka und lief hinterher.  
He, warten sie mal. Sie rannte bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte und stellte sich genau vor ihn, die Tasche von Jaina in der Hand. Sie war wütend weil Jaina sich nicht bei ihr blicken ließ.  
Ich suche eine gewisse Jaina Solo, sie ist ungefähr so groß wie ich, hat brünettes schulterlanges Haar und ist recht attraktiv. Können sie mich zu ihr bringen ?  
Der Mann vor ihr blickte sie neugierig an. Das musste die wichtige Persönlichkeit sein von der hier alle sprachen. Er hatte gerade die Jedi Frau runtergebracht. Jetzt wollte er die _Rocky Nose_ zu der 50 Kilometer entfernten Stadt bringen wo auch gerade das andere Schiff von der Jedi Frau hingebracht worden war. Es wurde zumindestens behauptet das sie ein Jedi sei. Ein Arzt hatte ihr etwas gespritzt das angeblich ihre Macht einschränken sollte. Wieso dann ihr Schiff abtransportiert wurde wusste der Mann auch nicht. Nun stand die andere Frau dort. Sie sollte die Jedi Frau töten hieß es. Sie sah ziemlich sauer aus, vielleicht stimmte es sogar. Man hatte ihm nicht gesagt das man niemanden zu der Jedi Frau bringen sollte, also nickte er der rothaarigen Frau zu ihm zu folgen.  
, sagte Milka die ihm folgte.  
Sagen Sie mal, wissen Sie auch zufällig wohin das Schiff da vorhin geflogen ist? fragte sie und vermittelte einen wütenden Eindruck. Der Mann dachte nach, sollte er es ihr sagen? Was konnte es schon schaden. Sie waren kurz vor dem Zimmer wo Jaina Solo.  
Wenn sie hier runtergehen 5 Tür links, dort ist ihr Zimmer. Und das Schiff dürfte in Quanto sein. Er drehte sich um und ging noch bevor Milka etwas sagen konnte. Sie ging weiter, seiner Wegbeschreibung folgend und fand das Zimmer, sie öffnete es ohne zu klopfen, immerhin war Jaina ja in Quanto oder so ähnlich. Doch sie täuschte sich.  
  


Jaina? Was machen Sie den hier ? Und warum sind Sie gefesselt mit ... mit ... mit Stahlbändern und haben eine Augenbinde und einen Knebel um, hörte Jaina Milka sagen. Die Ohren hatten sie ihr scheinbar nicht geschlossen. Dafür aber etwas gespritzt was ihr Machtempfinden störte und sie konnte weder reden, sehen, noch sich bewegen. Milka nahm ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund.   
Wie .... ? fragte Milka fassungslos. Jaina die immer noch nicht sehen konnte durch die Augenbinde sagte nur Oh ja stimmt, tut mir leid. Milka löste die Binde von ihren Augen und stellte sich direkt vor sie.   
Wieso sind Sie hier und in ... in diesem Zustand ?   
Das weiß ich nicht aber es würde mich auch interessieren. Und was mich noch interessieren könnte ist warumSsie nicht gefesselt und geknebelt sind.Das weiß ich auch nicht. Milka machte sich an den Versuch die Stahlfesseln zu lösen, aber es funktionierte nicht.  
Wir müssen hier weg Milka. Ist Ihnen das klar. Wissen sie wo sie mein Schiff gelassen haben ?Es wurde nach Quanto gebracht, sagte der Mann der mich hierher gebracht hat.Wo ist das den? fragte Jaina und wo sind wir hier eigentlich?Das wissen sie nicht? Wir sind auf Yokomo.Oh, ach du scheiße. Und das Schiff ist weg? Dann benutzen wir eben deren Schiff um zu verschwinden. So eine verdammte Scheiße.Erstmal sollten wir sie hier befreit haben.Gute Idee, wenn ich nur das Lichtschwert hier hätte .. Jaina überlegte.  
Das Lichtschwert, das hab ich dabei. Deswegen bin ich überhaupt erst hier. Sie haben mir die falsche Tasche gegeben. Ich wollte sie umtauschen. Ich dachte Sie sind mit dem Schiff weggeflogen.Ja das sieht man. Aber dass das Lichtschwert da ist, ist gut. Sie müssen versuchen mit der Klinge die Fesseln durchzuschlagen.Ich soll was?Mit dem Lichtschwert die Stahlseile um meine Handgelenke und Beine lösen. Ich kann meine Macht nicht benutzen weil sie mir irgendwas gespritzt haben. Bitte, Sie müssen es versuchen.Ich soll das Lichtschwert benutzen? Ich bin doch kein Jedi, ich kann das nicht.Doch, sie können das. Dazu brauch man keine Macht. Mein Vater hat auch keine und hat mal das Lichtschwert meines Onkels benutzt. Es gehört nicht viel dazu. Jaina blickte Milka fest in die Augen. Dieser Hundeblick dachte Milka und wurde weich.  
Okay, ich denke wir müssen uns beeilen. Sie ging zu der Tasche die sie mitgebracht hatte und nahm das Lichtschwert raus. Sie zündete es vorsichtig an. Das hervorschießende Laserlicht erschreckte sie und sie fuhr kurz zusammen. Sie konzentrierte sich und brachte die Lichtklinge an die gefesselten Gelenke von Jaina.  
Okay, ganz ruhig Milka, sagte Milka zu sich selbst. Alles wird gut.  
Milka trennte vorsichtig die Handfesseln. Der Schweiß lief ihr über die Stirn als sie die Fussfesseln löste.   
Ich denke das hätten wir. Zeit aufzubrechen? Milka lächelte atemlos Richtung Jaina. Diese lächelte dankbar zurück.  
Zeit zum Aufbrechen. Helfen Sie mir doch bitte auf. Milka zog Jaina nach oben und stützte sie ein wenig. Mit der Tasche in der Hand schlichen sie nach draußen.   
  


Es war alles bisher nach Plan verlaufen. Alle Schiffe waren außer Reichweite, Jaina Solo in Gefangenschaft und Milka Rosenberg von seinem Charme gefangen. Keine schlechte Bilanz fand Josu. Jetzt war es Zeit mit dem Plan anzufangen.  
  


Wo ist das Schiff? Jaina blickte umher, sie konnte die _Rocky Nose_ nicht sehen.   
Vielleicht wurde sie auch weggeflogen? meinte Milka die ebenfalls ratlos war.  
Wahrscheinlich. Und was jetzt. Die werden jeden Moment rausfinden das wir nicht da sind und ohne meine Macht bin ich ziemlich Machtlos. Jaina wandte sich um. Milka grinste leicht. Machtlos, wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, wäre es direkt witzig.  
Wie wäre es mit einem Speederbike? fragte Milka und zeigte auf eins dieser Geräte.  
Damit ist Ihre Mutter doch auch einmal auf Endor mit Ihrem Onkel geflüchtet oder? fragte Milka während Jaina rüberrannte.   
Stimmt genau. Fliehen scheint tatsächlich in der Familie zu liegen.Wenigstens haben sie eine. Ich habe niemanden. Los, sitzen sie auf, ich setz mich dann nach hinten. Milka deutet auf das Gefährt.  
Ich denke daraus wird nichts. Ich kann das ohne Macht wahrscheinlich nicht so gut. Fahren sie.  
Milka schaute sich das Speederbike an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ich habe so etwas noch nie geflogen. Machen sie es, bitte, bat Milka. Eh Jaina antworten konnte hörten sie ein Gebrüll. Ihre Abwesenheit war entdeckt worden. Jaina und Milka sahen sich an. Jaina stieg auf, hinter ihr Milka und sie fuhren los.  
, schrie Jaina nach hinten. Das Speederbike schoss los. Milka musste sich stark an Jaina festhalten. Hinter ihr erklangen Blasterschüsse. Vor ihr sank Jaina leicht zusammen. Dann verschwanden sie im Wald.  
  


Sie waren weg. Josu konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war einfach zu dem Jedi gegangen, hatte ihn befreit und ist gerade mit ihr in die Wälder gedüst. Sie würden wahrscheinlich nach Quanto fliegen. Er hatte schon seine Leute dort benachrichtigt das man sie erwarten sollte. Vielleich verliefen sie sich auch im Wald und starben. Josu rieb sich die Augen und starrte geradeaus. Er konnte jetzt nur noch zu Jergo beten und warten. Er ging in die Knie.  
  


  


**Kapitel 5**

  


20 Kilometer später mitten im Wald auf Yokomo. Jaina hielt an, der Energievorrat war alle und es dämmerte bereits. Jaina faste sich an die Seite und zog die Hand wieder zurück, sie war voller Blut.  
Milka die hinter ihr saß fragte in die Stille hinein. Jaina kippte leicht zur Seite bevor sie sich wieder fing.  
Ich glaube dort drüben ist eine Höhle. Jaina zeigte die Richtung wo die Höhle lag. Dann stieg sie vom Gefährt ab.  
Milka sah die Wunde. Ein Blasterschuss musste sie an der Seite getroffen haben. Sie konnte noch stehen, nicht gut zwar aber sie lebte noch. Das hieß das keine Organe getroffen worden waren. Sie fasste Jaina unter die Arme und führte sie in die Höhle rein. Drinnen angekommen legte sie Jaina leicht auf den Boden und machte ein Feuer. Jaina lag regungslos da, ihre Augen bewegten sich aber noch und zeigten an das Jaina bei Bewusstsein war. Es war mittlerweile dunkel draußen und Milka konnte nicht mehr raus um was zu Essen oder zu Trinken zu suchen.   
Mir ist kalt flüsterte Jaina schwach. Milka legte sie ein wenig näher ans Feuer. Nachdem sie dies getan hatte verband sie Jainas Wunde mit einem Kleidungsstück von dieser. Sie mussten bald in einen zivilisierten Ort kommen oder Jaina musste wenigstens ihre Macht wiederbekommen.  
, flüsterte Jaina.  
Wir haben nichts zu trinken, meinte Milka und schaute sich um. Nein, hier war nichts.  
In meiner Tasche, flüsterte Jaina schwach. Milka durchsuchte ihre Tasche und brachte eine kleine Feldflasche hervor. Sie nahm selbst einen kleinen Schluck und gab den Rest Jaina zu trinken.  
flüsterte Jaina wieder. Milka überlegte, noch näher ans Feuer konnten sie nicht. Es blieb ihr nur noch die Option dass sie sich ganz nah an sie ranlegen musste. Sie legte sich vorsichtig an Jaina ran und schlang einen Arm um die junge Frau. Sie war wirklich ganz kalt. Durch die Stoffe ihrer Kleidung konnte Milka den zierlichen Körperbau der Frau spüren. Es tat ihr gut, sie atmete leicht ein. Der erwartet Protest von Jaina blieb aus.   
Oder doch nicht dachte Milka seufzten und löste ihren Griff um Jainas Taille ein wenig.  
Ich finde wenn wir hier so dicht umschlungen liegen dann sollten wir uns auch duzen, oder ? fragte Jaina leise. Milka verstärkte ihre Griff wieder und lehnte ihren Kopf leicht an Jainas Schulter. Sie hatte noch nie mit jemanden so viel Körpernähe gehabt. Sie hatte keine Eltern die sie drückten und zu anderen hatte sie kein Vertrauen oder sie wurde abgewiesen. Jetzt lag in ihren Armen Jaina Solo und bot ihr das Du an.  
In Ordnung. Schlaf jetzt, sagte Milka leise. Jaina blickte ins Feuer und fühlte sich zum ersten mal seit langem richtig geborgen und das obwohl sie schwer verletzt und in einer Höhle war.  
  


Guten Morgen. Wie geht es Ihnen? fragte Milka Jaina. Sie war aufgewacht als sie etwas kaltes an ihrem Bauch spürte. Es war Milka die die Wunde auswusch.  
Wie geht es dir heißt es. Du erinnerst dich?Ach ja, tut mir leid Alte Gewohnheiten. Wie geht es dir? Milka lächelte entschuldigend.  
Wenn nicht gerade jemand auf offenen Wunden bei mir rumdrücken würde, sicherlich ganz gut. Aber das ist leider nicht zu vermeiden. Mein Machtempfinden ist immer noch gestört und wir müssen so bald wie möglich hier weg, sie blickte zu Milka hoch.  
Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe dir einen Tee gemacht. Er sollte dich stärken so dass du weitergehen kannst. Hier muss irgendwo ein Dorf in der Nähe sein. Sie reichte Jaina die dampfende Feldflasche.  
Woher weißt du das? fragte Jaina die vorsichtig trank.  
Das mit dem Tee oder das hier bald ein Dorf ist? Also das mit dem Dorf kann man daran erkennen das hier kaum größere Tiere sind oder auch nur Tierspuren und auch ein Paar Fußabdrücke zu sehen waren. Das Dorf müsste leicht zu finden sein. Wenn wir dort sind können wir deine Wunde richtig behandeln und Hilfe holen. Milka nahm die leere Feldflasche wieder an sich.  
Hört sich gut an, meinte Jaina und stand vorsichtig auf.  
  


Sie schafften es tatsächlich in kurzer Zeit das Dorf zu finden. Es war gerade mal 500 Meter von ihrem Standort entfernt. Dorf traf auch wirklich zu. Es gab hier nur ein paar Häuser die mit wenigen Menschen bewohnt waren. Junge und alte Menschen gemischt, nichts besonderes. Es war ein recht kleines Dorf aber sie vielen nicht sofort auf. Es herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit.   
Entschuldigen sie bitte. Können sie mir sagen wo es ein Hotel gibt oder eine Funkstation? fragte Milka einen vorbeieilenden Mann. Der blieb stehen und schaute sie verwundert an.  
Wer seit ihr den? fragte er und trat einen Schritt zurück als er das Blut an ihrer Kleidung sah.  
Wir ... wir sind nicht von hier. Aber wir sind hier gestrandet und sie braucht jetzt dringend Hilfe. Also helfen Sie uns? Sie könnte sonst sterben. Sie schaute den jungen flehend an. Das war natürlich alles ein wenig übertrieben. Nachdem Jaina die Nacht so gut überstanden hatte war es unwahrscheinlich das sie so schnell sterben würde. Der Mann und dummerweise auch Jaina glaubten ihr. Sie schaute Milka erschrocken an, diese merkte es aber nicht.  
Ein Hotel haben wir nicht, hier kommen sonst nie Fremde her. Nur einmal aber das ist so lange her das selbst ich noch nicht auf der Welt war. Ich bringe euch zu meiner Großmutter. Ihr könnt bei uns beiden übernachten und wir helfen euch. Funken tuen wir auch nicht, zu wem den?Ja, wie konnte ich das auch nur denken, seufzte Milka zeigte sich aber gleich wieder dankbar.   
Der Man brachte sie in sein Haus. Milka legte Jaina gleich auf ein Sofa und riss den provisorischen Verband ab.  
Haben Sie einen Verband? fragte sie den Mann.  
Du. Sag du zu mir. Wir duzen uns hier alle.Okay, hast du Verbandsmaterial? fragte Milka nochmal.  
Ich schaue mal nach. Damit verschwand er und Milka inspizierte die Wunde genauer. Sie war jetzt von einer dicken Blutkruste überzogen. Sie musste gelöst werden, das könnte schmerzhaft werden. Sie dachte nach. Wenn Jaina ihre Macht wieder hatte würde es weniger weh tuen aber sie glaube nicht das dies innerhalb der nächsten 10 Minuten passieren würde. In einer Ecke stand ein Kessel mit heißem Wasser. Milka stand auf und nahm sich etwas um damit die Wunde einzuweichen. Die Blutkruste löste sich leicht und das Wasser wurde rot. Jaina wimmerte leicht als Milka die Wunde auswusch. Der Mann kam zurück mit Mullbinden und Jod. Milka desinfizierte vorsichtig die Wunde wobei sie ständig innehalten musste den Jaina schrie öfters laut auf.  
Ganz ruhig, gleich ist es geschafft beruhigte sie die junge Jediritterin. Dann verband sie sorgfältig die Wunde. Bacta hab es in diesem Kaff leider nicht sonst wäre der Heilungsprozess wesentlich schneller gegangen. Der Mann hatte auch noch etwas zu essen und zu trinken mitgebracht was er anbot. Milka nahm es dankend und gab Jaina das Essen. Vorsichtig aß sie während Milka sie stützte. Zwischendurch nahm Milka selber ein paar Bissen den auch sie hatte ziemlichen Hunger. Als sie fertig waren kam eine alte Frau ins Zimmer und erstarrte.  
  


Sie ist wieder da, kam es von den Lippen der Frau. Sie stand am Eingang wie angewurzelt und starrte zu Milka.  
Was ?! fragten Milka und der Mann gleichzeitig.   
dabei zeigte die Frau auf Milka, sie ist wieder da um uns alle zu töten. Luka reichte ihr wohl nicht. Ihre Hand zitterte als sie langsam mit immer noch erhobener Hand auf Milka zuging.  
Großmutter, das ist sie nicht. Er ging zu seiner Großmutter und nahm sie leicht in den Arm und beruhigte sie aber die Frau schien davon überzeugt zu sein das Milka schonmal hier war.  
Was meint sie? fragte Milka warum meint sie mich zu kennen? Ich war noch nie hier.Ich glaube sie verwechselt dich mit jemanden, meinte der Mann.  
Nein, sie sieht genauso aus wie vor 35 Jahren, genau so. Alles ist so wie damals. Sie ist hat es scheinbar mit der Macht geschafft ewig jung zu bleiben. Ich wusste nicht das dunkle Jedis das können. Aber sie ist es, alles ist gleich, die Haarfarbe, die Augen, einfach alles. Sie hat bestimmt ein Lichtschwert mit. Such sie ab Solan. Die alte Frau blickte den jungen Mann an der scheinbar Solan war.  
Ich bin Milka Rosenberg, 23 Jahre alt und kein Jedi, meinte Milka fest.   
Ich bin Jaina und ich bin Jedi, hüstelte Jaina schwach, und wenn sie ein Lichtschwert finden so ist das meines. Wir haben nicht vor jemanden zu töten, wir brauchen nur ein wenig Hilfe. Wenn das Mittel nachgelassen hat kann ich von selbst meine Kräfte regenerieren. fragte Solan. Dann bemerkte er das er sich auch noch nicht vorgestellt hatte.  
Ich bin übrigens Solan und das ist meine Großmutter Celine.Ich habe sie erkannt. Sie ist die gleich wie damals als sie kamen im Auftrag des Imperators und Luka mitnahmen. Was ist mit ihm geschehen? Er ist sicher tot, sonst wäre er doch schon längst wieder hier. Und jetzt möchte sie bestimmt meinen Solan holen stimmt es? Aber den kriegen sie nicht. Niemals. Die Alte Frau wurde leicht schrill und Solan beruhigte sie leicht.  
Wovon redet sie? fragte Milka und setzte sich fassungslos bei den Anschuldigungen.  
Sie redet von einer Frau die vor langer Zeit mal hier war, klärte sie Solan auf, man merkte an seiner Haltung aber die Zweifel an Milka die er hegte.  
Jaina fing plötzlich an zu husten. Milka ging zu ihr und klopfte auf ihren Rücken. Solan führte seine Großmutter vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer.  
Sie meint Mara, brachte sie hervor.  
bracht Milka hervor.  
Mara Jade, sie war früher die rechte Hand des Imperatores. Sie sieht dir verdammt ähnlich aber das hast du vermutlich ja schon gehört. Jaina hustete.  
Jetzt ist sie die Frau von meinem Onkel Luke. Aber das weißt du sicherlich auch. Sie hat sich geändert und weißt du was, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das du und Mara mehr als nur zufällige Ähnlichkeit gemeinsam habt.Wie meinst du das ? fragte Milka stirnrunzelnd.  
Ich meine damit das mein Bruder Anakin glaubt das du und Mara eine verwandtschaftlich Beziehung unterhalten dürftet. Konkreter gesagt, es wäre möglich das wir die Mutter eines Waisen gefunden haben.Moment, da komme ich jetzt nicht mit.Okay hör zu, wir wurden heute entführt, besser gesagt ich. Dich hat man nicht angerührt, ja man war sogar nett zu dir. Das könnte heißen das man dich nicht fürchtet und nur mich will, das dachte ich zuerst, aber das glaube ich nicht weil du immer noch ein Risiko währst. Dann wäre die Möglichkeit das du mit denen unter einer Decke steckst aber da du hier bei mir bist und ich vorher nichts mit der Macht gespürt habe hacke ich das auch ab. Bleibt also dass sie dich wollten und mich nur aus dem Weg geschafft haben. Was uns zu der Frage bringt was sie von dir wollen. Was hast du das sie dich so behandeln und dich einfach mit mir verschleppen muss einen Grund haben und zwar einen guten. Und gestern Nacht habe ich mir überlegt das es vielleicht deine Herkunft ist. Vielleicht sind deine Eltern wichtig. Was meinst du?. Milka schaute Jaina lange Zeit an. Solan und seine Großmutter waren schon aus dem Haus gegangen. Jetzt saßen sie alleine am Feuer.   
Du meinst die wissen wer meine Eltern sind und wollen mich deswegen und du glaubst Mara Jade könnte meine Mutter sein? fragte Milka.  
Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht aber es wäre eine Erklärung. Mara Jade hat eine dunkle Seite und die Macht ist sehr stark in ihr. Es ist eine Vermutung und das hier würde es bestätigen. Wer weiß, vielleicht täusche ich mich auch. Jaina wurde müder und konnte die Augen kaum noch offen halten. Milka sah sie schweigend an.   
Glaubst du daran? fragte Milka und ihre Augen bekamen einen leicht feuchten Schimmer.  
Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke es ist möglich. Jaina machte die Augen zu.  
Wenn da eine Verbindung ist kriegen wir es raus.Ich weiß. Damit schlief Jaina Solo ein. Milka betrachtete sie lange und ging dann raus um Solan und seine Celine zu suchen.  
  


  
Es stellte sich heraus das es nur Celine sich schnell wieder beruhigt hatte. Milkas nette Art befreite sie von sämtlichen Zweifeln die sie noch gehegt hatte. Solan zeigte sich hilfsbereit. Er bot an das Jaina und sie solange bleiben konnten bis Jaina sich erholt hatte. Nachdem das geklärt war besorgte Milka von den paar Credits die sie mit hatte (es war ein Wunder das sie hier überhaupt galten) Kräuter für einen Tee von dem Sie glaubte das er Jaina vielleicht helfen konnte. Als sie zurück in Solans Haus kam war Jaina wieder wach und lächelte sie schwach an.  
Na, wie geht es dir? fragte Milka sie und fing an in einem kleinen Topf von Solan den Tee zuzubereiten.   
Ging schon besser. Ich habe über was nachgedacht. Wenn du mit Mara verwandt bist dann könnte es doch seien das du die Macht hast, oder?Möglich, ich kenne mich mit solchen Dingen nicht so wirklich aus.Ich aber und ich denke schon. Es gibt da ein paar Tricks wie man das rausfindet. Kannst du versuchen einen Leuchtstab zu finden?Sicher, warte, ich frage Solan sobald ich alles in den Topf gegeben habe.  
Nachdem Milka mit der Vorbereitung fertig war und der Tee nur noch kochen musste ging sie wieder ins Dorf und lieh sich einen Leuchtstab (ein Wunder das es auch den gab).  
Und jetzt? fragte sie als sie Jaina das Teil gab. Die drehte zu Milkas entsetzen den Verschluss auf und grelles Neonlicht strömte raus. Sie hielt ihn Grade nach oben so das Milka ihn direkt vor der Nase hatte.  
Ich möchte das du dich jetzt konzentrierst und versuchst wie mit einer unsichtbaren Hand die Flamme mit deinem Willen zu formen.Ich soll was tuen? fragte Milka verblüffte.  
Mach was ich gesagt habe. Und konzentriere dich.  
Milka versuchte es, aber es funktionierte nicht.  
Du musst dich mehr konzentrieren, es ist wie wenn du mit deinem Geist woanders hingehen kannst. Versuche aus dich rauszugehen. Mein Gott, ich hätte in der Jedischule besser aufpassen sollen.  
Milka versuchte es nochmal, es schien nicht zu klappen.  
Versuche dich vorzutasten mit der Macht die in dir stecken könnte.  
Als Jaina und Milka schon nicht mehr glaubten das ihre Vermutungen sich bestätigen könnten geschah es. Die Flamme änderte die Form. Milka und Jaina schauten sich an.  
Es klappt? Ich meine ich habe es .... ich habe einfach so .... die Macht ist in mir?, Jaina lächelte sie an.  
Oh mein Gott. Milka musste sich setzen. Das war echt unglaublich. Sie war ein Jedi oder hatte zumindestens etwas Potential dazu. Sie versuchte es nochmal mit der Flamme und dieses mal klappte es noch besser. Jaina die schon wieder müde wurde schraubte die Leuchte zu.   
Gib sie lieber zurück sonst bekommst du noch ärger. Der Tee kocht übrigens schon. Milka sprang auf und holte den Tee. Nachdem sie ihn Jaina gegeben hatte blickten sie sich lange an.  
Ich bin müde, du kannst ja in der Zwischenzeit versuchen kleinere Gegenstände schweben zu lassen.Okay das mache ich. Schlaf schön. Damit ging Milka und Jaina blickte ihr müde hinterher. Dann schlief sie ein.  
  
Milka ließ einen Datenpadstift schweben, Es war unglaublich. Sie konnte Sachen schweben lassen. Jetzt drehte sie ihn leicht. Es war lustig ein Jedi zu sein fand Milka. Solan trat hinter sie ohne da sie es merkte.  
Bist du eine Zauberin oder doch ein böser Jedi? fragte er sie. Milka erschrak doch sie konnte sich soweit halten das der Stift nicht runterfiel.  
Du hast mich vielleicht erschrocken. Ich bin übrigens nichts von beiden.Ahso, warum schwebt dann der Stift?Das habe ich gerade erst gelernt. Ich glaube ich bin Machtbegabt.Milak strahlte Solan an. Dieser setzte sich neben sie aufs Gras.  
Wow. Sag Milka, wie ist es draußen im Weltall. Ich habe diesen Planeten nie verlassen. Wie ist es draußen, was gibt es für Tiere und so. Was ist der neuste Tratsch über die Mächtigen? Ist Leia Organa Solo immer noch Staatschefin? Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Das solltest du mal Jaina fragen, sie lachte.  
Du hast ein schönes Lachen weißt du das?Nein, aber danke. Milka wurde leicht rot.  
Warum soll ich da deine Begleiterin fragen?Weil sie die Tochter von Prinzessin Leia ist. Sie ist schon viel rumgekommen.Echt, sie ist die Tochter von Han und Leia Solo? Die Nichte von Luke Skywalker? er sah sie erstaunt an.  
Mmmh, genau die.Warum seit ihr beide hier? wollte er wissen.  
Lange Geschichte. Ich mag sie ungerne erzählen, weil ich sie selbst nicht ganz kenne. Milka ließ den Stift wieder zu Boden sinken. Solan schaute sie dann den Stift nachdenklich an.  
Woher kommt ihr?Aus Coruscant.Naja, so toll ist das nicht, da kommen viele andere auch her. Ich bin Medizinstudentin, ich will mal Ärztin werden, deswegen arbeite ich beim Diplomatischen Dienst als Sanitärin. Dort habe ich Jainas Mann kennengelernt. Daher unser Kontakt.Das ist mehr als ich vorzuweisen habe. Eine alte Großmutter, ein Leben in einem Dorf auf einem Gottverlassenen Planeten, Arbeit als Ingeneur in einer Mine. Da hast du schon mehr vom Leben.Wenigstens hast du eine Großmutter. Ich habe keine Familie. Und du kannst diesen Planeten doch verlassen. Der Weltraum ist groß.Du kannst deine Familie vielleicht finden.Ich sagte doch, der Weltraum ist groß, man kann nicht einfach Eltern finden die nicht gefunden werden wollen.Da ist was dran. Was werdet ihr jetzt tuen. Solan sah ihr in die Augen.  
Wir werden versuchen von hier wegzukommen. Unser Schiff wurde weggebracht, wir finden es in Qua.. in irgend so einer Stadt hier wieder wenn wir Glück haben und dann werden wir verschwinden.Meinst du dieses große leicht runde Schiff oder so ein längliches?Das runde, wieso?Das und das anderes sind vorhin weggeflogen. In den Weltraum. Aber gestern sind sie nach Quanto gekommen. Von der Farm aus. Wissen sie wenn man hier lebt kriegt man das alles mit weil selten Schiffe fliegen.Was meinst du mit ist weggeflogen.Weg. Es ist nicht mehr auf diesem Planeten zumindestens nicht in dieser Gegend.  
Milka sah in an. Scheiße, dachte sie. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Es wäre auch so schön gewesen. Sie wären nach Quanto gegangen hätten sich ihr Schiff wiedererkämpft und wären dann auf und davon gewesen. Aber es hat scheinbar nicht seien sollen. Jetzt hieß es die schlechte Nachricht Jaina beizubringen und zu überlegen was sie jetzt machen könnten.  
Hast Ahnung von Schiffen? fragte Solan sie.  
Nein, aber Jaina, meinte Milka die sich gerade vor einem großen inneren Loch befand.  
Ich könnte euch eines besorgen. Ich habe einen Freund der eines hat. Aber das ist ziemlich weit entfernt. Mindestens zwei Tage müssten wir gehen.Hört sich gut an meinte Milka ich muss mit Jaina darüber sprechen sobald sie aufgewacht ist.

Und das taten sie auch. Jaina war natürlich nicht sonderlich begeistert davon das ihr Schiff wieder weg war, aber was sollte man tuen. Sie bestand darauf dass sie gleich aufbrechen sollten zu dem Freund von Solan mit dem Schiff. Milka konnte sie nicht umstimmen und Solan auch nicht. Solan sollte sie begleiten, er wusste den Weg und er wollte die beiden Frauen nicht alleine durch den Wald gehen lassen.

  


  


**Kapitel 6**

  


Eine Stunde später waren sie aufgebrochen. Solan und Milka stützten Jaina und alles lief gut. Sie hatten noch einen großen Teil des Tages vor sich also kamen sie auch den Umständen entsprechend recht gut voran. Am späten Abend schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Sie hatten aus dem Dorf eine Decke mitgenommen und genug zu essen sowie einen kleinen Topf und Flaschen für alle. Milka sah sich Jainas Wunde an und Solan machte das Feuer an und kochte. Während des Essens war das erste mal Zeit sich zu entspannen.  
Was für Spezien leben auf ihrem Planeten fragte Jaina Solan während sie das Nudelgericht aß was er zubereitet hatte.  
Nur Menschen, antwortete Solan.  
Das ist ungewöhnlich, meinte Jaina.  
Nein finde ich nicht, ich bin so aufgewachsen. Für mich ist es okay. Ich bin nur einmal in Quanto einem Bothan begegnet. Wenn man es nicht gewöhnt ist erschrickt man sich leicht., murmelte Milka.  
Ich denke du solltest endlich mal diesen Planete verlassen um sich auch anderes Anzusehen. Das kann doch nicht gut sein immer nur hier zu sein, sagte Jaina während sie weiterlöffelte.  
Ich finde es schön hier, so viel anders kann es anderswo auch nicht sein, erwiderte Solan.  
Doch das kann es, meinte Milka.  
Na gut, wir sollten bald schlafen weil wir morgen früh los müssen. Ich schlage vor ihr beide teilt euch die Decke, ich kann auch ohne Decke schlafen.Oh, wie gütig, genauso wie ein Mann seien muss. Wir sind auch nur arme Frauen. Danke starker Mann, sagte Jaina verbittert.  
Jaina, lass .... versuchte Milka zu beruhigen.  
Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung. Männer sind alle gleich. Ich habe mehr erlebt als die meisten anderen Menschen und trotzdem werden mir Aufpasser zugeteilt und ich kriege die Decke.Du kriegst die Decke weil du verletzt bist, sagte Milka ruhig.  
Sicher, wäre ich das nicht würde er sie bestimmt nehmen und wir Frauen müssten ohne schlafen.He, es tut mir leid wenn du dich bevormundet fühlst, aber ich wollte nur nett sein. Das hat mir meine Mama beigebracht. Sei immer nett zu Frauen, hat sie gesagt. Ihr beide nehmt die Decke und ich schlafe so, ich muss nicht noch vor irgendjemanden flüchten, ihr aber. Solan stand auf und legte Feuer nach und warf danach die Decke in Milkas und Jainas Richtung.  
Oh danke schön, ich hätte sie auch nicht selber nehmen können. Wissen sie was meine Mutter sagt? Lass dich nicht auf Kerle ein die dir etwas zu sagen haben. Und mein Vater sagt ich bin ein Jedi, ich soll es jedem zeigen der sich mit mir anlegt. Das sagen meine Eltern. Jaina war wütend.  
Wenn ich Eltern hätte würden sie bestimmt sagen man soll sich nicht über solche Kleinigkeiten streiten wenn man in der Zwickmühle steckt. Wir werden von ein paar Typen entführt die wir nicht kennen und dann streitet ihr euch darum ob er ein Macho ist oder nicht. Milka war den Tränen nahe, der Tag war einfach zuviel für sie. Gestern waren sie entführt worden und Jaina verletzt, heute von einer alten Frau beschuldigt ein dunkler Jedi zu sein und sie hatte festgestellt das sie Machtbegabt war. Und dann der anstrengende Marsch durch die Wälder die sie als Stadtmenschen beängstigten. Wäre Jaina nicht so wütend gewesen hätte sie Milkas stumme Verzweifelung sicher bemerkt, tat sie aber nicht.  
Was heißt hier wir? fragte sie gereizt.  
Ich wurde entführt. Du konntest überall frei rumlaufen Milka. Wer weiß vielleicht täusche ich mich auch und der hier ist ein Komplize und ihr führt mich geradewegs in den Tod. Ich wurde schon oft getäuscht, auf noch einmal kommt es nicht an. Vielleicht hat die alte Frau recht und du bist eine dunkler Jedi. Wer weiß. Jaina endete. Milka und Solan starrten sie an. In Milkas Augen waren Tränen.   
, sie wusste dass sie gleich losheulen würde und es viel ihr schwer vernünftig zu sprechen. Wenigstens kenne ich jetzt deine Meinung. Es tut mir leid das ich gedacht habe du wärst meine Freundin. Tut mir leid das ich dir versucht habe zu helfen oder das wir hier sind. Es tut mir leid das ich das Angebot von deinem Mann angenommen habe. Es tut mir leid das ich geboren bin, ich weiß gar nicht warum meine Eltern mich nicht gleich umgebracht haben, dann würde ich keinem zur Last fallen. Sie konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Sie drehte sich um und ging in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Jaina und Solan hörten wie sie sich hinsetzte und leise vor sich hinschluchzte.   
, flüsterte Solan leise. Jaina blickte wie erstarrt ins Feuer und wickelte sich in die Decke.  
  


Es wurde nicht mehr gesprochen in dieser Nacht. Jaina tat so als schliefe sie. Solan tat so als wäre es seine wichtigste Aufgabe den Topf abzuspülen und Milka blieb in der Dunkelheit des Waldes. Danach legten sie sich schlafen,, oder gaben es besser gesagt vor. Keiner von ihnen schlief wirklich. Alle fühlten sich schlecht. Milka, die das Gefühl der Verlassenheit kannte, hätte nie geglaubt das es eine Steigerung von Alleine gab. Jaina konnte nicht schlafen weil sie nicht wusste was sie als nächstes tuen sollte. Sie hatte unüberlegt gehandelt, aber sie konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Solan schlief nicht weil er die ganze Zeit über die beiden Frauen nachdenken mussten und über seine eigenen Zukunft. Am nächsten morgen verzichteten sie in stummer Zustimmung auf das Frühstück und zogen weiter. Schweigend gingen sie voran, zwischen Milka und Jaina war 10 Meter Abstand weil Milka hinter ihr und Solan hertrottete. Solan wollte ihr helfen, mit ihr reden, aber er wusste nicht wie und Jaina musste gestützt werden. Es ging ihr schon körperlich besser aber ihre Macht war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Und so gingen sie schweigend ihren Weg. Am Nachmittag war Jaina mit ihren Kräften fast am Ende. Ihr Verband war durchgeblutet. Sie machten Rast. Milka drückte Solan den neuen Verband in die Hand und ging sich Wasser holen. Sie hatten auf dem Weg ein paar Energieriegel gegessen deswegen hatten sie keinen Hunger mehr. Solan machte sich daran Jainas Verband zu wechseln.  
, schrie Jaina auf als Solan zu fest zog.  
Tut mir leid, ich lege nicht oft Verbände an, entschuldigte sich Solan.  
Dann lass es bitte, meinte Jaina.  
So schlimm ist es ja nun auch nicht. Solan war beleidigt.  
Darum geht es nicht, ich möchte mit Milka sprechen und zwar alleine. Das was ich gestern zu euch beiden gesagt habe war falsch von mir, das weiß ich. Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen und ich habe es noch nicht mal so gemeint aber ich war so sauer das ich hilflos war und da ist es einfach über mich gekommen. Es tut mir leid Solan. Ich wollte dich gestern nicht angreifen. Jaina blickte ein wenig zu Boden. Solan schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.  
Ist nicht so schlimm, ich verstehe dich. Die Frage ist, ob Milka das auch tut. Sie ist da sehr empfindlich glaube ich. Ich kenne euch nicht besonders lange, aber das weiß ich. Es wäre schade darum wenn sie dir nicht verzeihen könnte, aber wer weiß ob man ihr das verübeln könnte. Damit ging er Milka suchen. Sie war an einem Fluss starrte ins Wasser.  
Bitte mach du das. Er reichte ihr das Verbandszeug.  
Willst du damit sagen du kannst keinen Verband anlegen oder dass du oder Jaina es nicht möchten dass du es machst? fragte Milka als sie auf den Verband in ihrer Hand schaute.  
Ein bisschen von jedem. Bitte. Wir müssen noch ein Stück und ich möchte nicht das uns ein Streit oder ein falsch angelegter Verband behindert. Er sah Milka fest an. Nach einer Weile bewegte sie sich mürrisch Richtung Jaina.  
  


, Jaina lächelte schwach als sie Milka kommen sah.  
, sagte Milka und lächelte nicht. Schweigend legte sie den Verband an.  
Jaina sah Milka schweigend dabei zu und überlegte was sie jetzt sagen sollte.  
Wut, Angst und Hass sind die Wege zur dunklen Seite der Macht, fing Jaina an.  
Was möchtest du mir damit sagen? fragte Milka leicht gereizt und hielt kurz inne, den Blick starr auf den Verband gerichtet. Das ich auf den besten Weg dorthin bin?Nein, das ich es bin. Milka hör zu. Es tut mir leid was ich gestern so gesagt habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint.Das freut mich, sagte Milka und zog den Verband richtig hin und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.  
, sagte Jaina, nach kurzem Zögern Bitte. Es ist mir wichtig. Ich weiß das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe und zwar nicht weil ich es ausgesprochen habe oder nicht nachgedacht, sondern weil ich meine Wut, meine Angst und meinen Hass auf Zekk, die Leute die uns entführt haben und darüber das ich hier so hilflos bin auf dich und Solan übergeleitet habe. Da ist keine Entschuldigung, noch nicht mal eine gute Erklärung aber ich habe es wirklich nicht so gemeint. Ich habe nur ganz am Anfang gezweifelt ob du nicht vielleicht dahinter stecken könntest. Aber selbst daran habe ich nicht wirklich geglaubt. Fakt ist das ich sauer auf Zekk bin weil er über meinen Kopf hinweg handelt, und das macht er auch nur aus Liebe zu mir. Und ich bin sauer auf mich, dass ich einfach so überrumpelt werden konnte und ich habe Angst. Angst weil ich ohne meine Macht mir so hilflos vorkomme, weil ich auf einem fremden Planeten bin, weil meine Geschwister mir nicht helfen können. Ich komme mir vor wie der Narr der Nation das ich statt Jedilehrer oder Senatorin lieber Geschäfte mache, einen Mann habe den ich nicht mehr liebe und meine Familie gerade nicht weiß wo ich bin. Jemand der noch nie seine Macht benutzt hat kann damit gerade besser umgehen als ich. Ich bin das schwarze Schaf der Familie, ich mache Geschäfte des Profites wegen. Ich schäme mich das ich meine Wut freien lauf lasse und das an den falschen Leuten die gar nichts für meine Situation hier können angreife. Wütend sollte man als Jedi nicht sein, mein Opa hat es gezeigt. Ich würde gerne was machen wo ich später sagen kann, ja, ich habe was erreicht und nicht das ich wurde oft entführt, verfolgt und im falschen Moment dann ausgeflippt bin. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten und ich weiß das du diese Gespräche von Familie dich auch verletzten müssen. Das tut mir auch leid. Bitte verzeih mir, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Jaina endete. Sie schaute Milka an. Diese schaute immer noch auf den Verband der schon längst fertig war. Sie erhob sich, schaute Jaina immer noch nicht an.  
Du hast Recht. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, sagte sie und ging damit.   
Jaina schaute ihr noch eine Weile hinterher und seufzte traurig. Scheiße, dachte sie sich, verdammte scheiße.  
  


Es ging weiter. Solan und Milka stützten Jaina die immer schwächer wurde. Der leichte Blutverlust und die Anstrengung hatten ihre Folgen. Man sprach auch wieder miteinander allerdings eher darüber wo sich das Schiff befand und allgemeine Sachen wie die letzten POD Race Meisterschaften von denen selbst so ein Hinterwäldler wie Solan Ahnung hatte. 2 Stunden später kamen sie auf einer Lichtung an. Milka fühlte sich unwohl, wollte weitergehen. Aber die anderen fanden den Schlafplatz gut. Solan kochte wieder. Milka machte das Feuer und Jaina ruhte sich aus.  
  


Nach dem Essen kuschelten sich Milka und Jaina in die Decke (natürlich mit dem gewissen Abstand), weil es diese Nacht kälter war und Solan legte sich wie letzt Nacht auf den kalten Boden. Plötzlich fühlte Milka etwas. Irgendwo war etwas in der Nähe. Sie dachte an die Flamme und versuchte mit der Macht sich vorzutasten. Und tatsächlich, irgendwo in der Nähe musste etwas sein. Jaina neben ihr schlief und Solan machte auch diesen Eindruck. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und nahm ihren Blaster. Sie hatte noch nie irgendjemand oder irgendetwas mit dem Blaster erschossen. Das einzigste mal wo sie ihn gebraucht hatte war auf der Fortbildung wo ihr der Umgang mit dieser Waffe beigebracht wurde. Wenn man für den Diplomatischen Dienst arbeitete war das Voraussetzung das man sich und die Diplomaten verteidigen konnte. Früher war es öfters vorgekommen das die Angestellten in diesem Bereich angegriffen wurden. Und so schlich sich Milka vorsichtig an Solan ran um ihn zu wecken. Solan wachte auf und sah den Blaster in ihrer Hand und erschrak.  
Psst, hier ist irgendwas oder irgendjemand. Und es beobachtet uns, flüsterte Milka leise.  
Woher weißt du das? fragte Solan ebenfalls leise und bewegte sich so das er auf den Knien hockte und sprungbereit war. Milka antwortete nicht.   
Was jetzt? fragte Solan nach einer Weile.  
, sagte Milka. Sie warteten. Milka bemerkte das sich das etwas bewegte und zwar von ihnen weg.   
Es geht, sagte sie leise. Solan nickte.  
fragte er.  
Ich denke schon.Okay, Nacht, wenn du was fühlst dann sag es. Milka schlich sich zurück zu ihrem Platz und legte sich wieder unter die Decke. Jaina, immer noch schlafen drehte sich um und legte einen Arm über sie. Milka ließ ihn da und versuchte schlaf zu finden.  
  


Jaina wachte am Morgen auf. Die anderen schliefen noch. In der Nacht hatte sie scheinbar ihren Arm um die junge Frau neben ihr gelegt. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn wieder weg. Sie fühlte sich heute, Tag 3. ihrer Machtlosigkeit immer noch leer, aber die Wunde schien sich zu erholen. Heute würden sie das letzte Stück gehen und so gegen Mittag in dem kleinen Bergwerk wo das Schiff war landen. Und dort kamen sie auch an nachdem die anderen aufgestanden waren.   
  
Vor ihnen lag ein großer Eingang zu dem Gang der tiefer in den Berg führte. Doch dort wollte Solan nicht rein. Es gäbe eine Abkürzung die kaum jemand kannte. Sie würden nur etwas klettern müssen aber es war auf alle Fälle kürzer. Jaina war von dem Klettern natürlich nicht begeistert, letztlich schafften sie es aber doch recht gut. Zusammen gingen sie den kurzen Weg zu dem Freund von Solan mit dem Schiff.

  


  


**Kapitel 7**

  


Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher? Josu fragte eine kleine Gestalt die Jaina als ein Noghri identifizieren konnte.   
, antwortete der Noghri.  
Gut, sehr gut, dann laufen sie uns direkt ins Netz. Er drehte sich um und lief im Raum hin und her. Neben dem Noghri standen noch ein kleiner gedrungener Mann der nervös wirkte.   
Was werden wir dann tuen? Ich meine wenn wir sie gefangen haben? fragte er Josu.  
Wir werden versuchen Milka auf unsere Seite zu ziehen und Mrs. Solo als Feind hinzustellen. Wenn dies nicht funktionieren sollte, werden wir sie beide töten müssen oder ein Lösegeld von der Neuen Republik erpressen.Milka Rosenberg kennt aber keiner. Von wem wollen wir was erpressen? fragte der gedrungene Mann.  
Unsere geliebte Präsidentin natürlich. Glaubst du dass sie einfach eine ihrer wichtigen Staatsbürger in unserer Obhut lässt? Wie sieht es mit dem Kerl aus den sie mit hatten?Wissen wir nicht so genau. Er hat die beiden scheinbar hierher begleitet. Milka ist mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden und ist zu ihm rübergeschlichen., bestimmte Josu.   
In Ordnung. Der Noghri verschwand.  
Sie müssen jeden Moment aufkreuzen. Bereitet alles vor. Josu und der gedrungenen Mann trennten sich ebenfalls und gingen.  
  


Aus einer Ecke kam Solan leise rausgeschlichen. Aus einer anderen Milka und Jaina die die ganze Zeit dicht gedrängt dort verbracht hatten. Als sie den Gang durchliefen hatten sie ein Geräusch gehört und waren in eine Nische verschwunden.   
Ist das jetzt anmaßend wenn ich mich erkundige was das hier gerade war? fragte Solan.  
Das waren die Kerle die uns entführt hatten, klärte Milka ihn auf. Jaina verbesserte gleich.  
Besser gesagt mich. Sie haben anscheinend vor Milka für irgendwas zu benutzen und dafür zu sorgen das sie mich hasst. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum du zu mir gelassen wurdest. Du warst wütend weil du dachtest ich sei weg und man deshalb dachte du würdest mich töten oder so. Die Frage ist nur, was sie von dir wollen. Hast du eine Idee Milka? Jaina schaute Milka fragend an.  
Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht wissen sie ja auch was von meiner Macht und wollen sich diese zu nutze machen. Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht brauchen sie einfach nur eine begabte Medizinstudentin?Sicher. Was denkt ihr sollten wir jetzt tuen? fragte Jaina die anderen.  
Entweder gleich flüchten oder wir versuchen hier rauszubekommen was die von Milka wollen, schlug Solan vor.  
Milka wusste auch schon für was sie war. , sagte sie.  
Rausfinden was sie wollen. Vielleicht kriegen wir auch raus wie lange es dauert bis ich meine Macht wieder erhalte.Ich bin für rausfinden und danach flüchten. Wir kommen bestimmt nicht an das Schiff aber bevor ich mich durch den Dschungel kämpfe wäre es sinnvoll würde ich gerne wissen was eigentlich Sache ist meinte Solan.  
  


Und so warteten sie in ihren kleinen Nischen bis die richtige Person vorbeikommen würde. Nach einer Stunde etwa war es dann soweit. Nachdem der Noghri einmal vorbeigekommen war und ein Techniker schritt der gedrungene und ängstlich wirkende Mann an ihnen vorbei. Solan stellte sich ihm mit dem Blaster von Milka in der Hand entgegen. Ihre Feinde wussten nichts über Solan. Er würde nicht abdrücken und Milka ebenso wenig, aber bei ihr konnte er es wissen. Jaina war verhindert weil sie ihre Macht nicht hatte und angeschossen nicht wirklich stark wirkte. Der gedrungene Mann verhielt sich auf die Aufforderung Solans ohne ein Wort oder Widerstand mitzukommen, wie erwarte folgsam. Ängstlich blickte er sich um. Sie kamen in eine kleine Kammer die laut Solan kaum einer kannte. Der kleine Mann wurde reingedrückt.  
, fing Solan an. Wir haben nicht vor ihnen was zu tuen wenn sie uns helfen. Wir wollen nur ein paar Informationen, mehr nicht. Solan zielte weiterhin auf den Mann während er das sagte. Man hatte beschlossen das wenigstens am Anfang er als Mann die Initiative übernehmen sollte.  
Warum sind sie hier? fragte er ihn. Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Mann sich fasste und sprechen konnte. Ruhig antwortete er.  
Weil wir annahmen das sie vielleicht hierher kommen könnten. Wir haben das Schiff der beiden Damen und unser eigenes weggebracht damit sie nicht fliehen konnten. Dadurch mussten sie sich ein anderes besorgen. Dies ist das Nächstliegende und das haben wir auch als Information an Leute die die beiden Frauen informieren sollten weitergegeben. Ziel des ganzen war es das sie dadurch, anders als in der Stadt weniger Spielraum haben und vorher eine Weile alleine durch den Wald gehen mussten. Das sie jemanden fanden der Ihnen half wussten wir nicht. Außerdem sollte sich in Quanto jemand an ihre Fersen heften um ihrer Partnerschaft Sand ins Getriebe zu werfen. Er beendete hier seine Auskunft. Der Schweiß stand ihn auf der Stirn und er zitterte. Milka schaute ihn sich an.  
fragte sie fast lautlos. Der Mann sah sie überrascht an. Dann realisierte er.  
Weil wir uns erhofft haben sie für unsere Zwecke gewinnen zu können. Sie sind enorm Machtbegabt, wir wollten sie zum Jedi ausbilden und ihre dunkle Seite fördern.Woher wissen sie das sie Machtbegabt ist? fragte Jaina den Mann. Er sah sie an und bemerkte dann ihre Wunde. Scheinbar war er sich unschlüssig ob er die Frage beantworten sollte. Solan der die Waffe ein wenig gesenkt hatte hob sie nun wieder: Das schien scheinbar Eindruck zu schinden und der Mann begann hastig mit seiner Antwort.  
Es ist so, wir haben mit ihrer Zeugung mehr oder weniger direkt etwas zu tuen. Sie sind durch künstliche Befruchtung entstanden. Ihre Eltern wissen nichts von ihrem Bestehen. Das war auch das Ziel, Menschen ohne Liebe neigen zum Hass und der macht sie zugänglicher für die dunkle Seite der Macht. Bei ihnen ist übrigens auch das Erbgut vielversprechend. Er endete und Milka sah in fassungslos an. Sie glaubte nicht was er da sagte. Das sie nur gezeugt worden war, im Reagenzglas auch noch, um ein böser Jedi zu werden. Jaina die als erste diese Nachricht verkraften konnte trat einen Schritt näher auf den Mann zu.  
Wieso ist ihr Erbgut vielversprechend?, fragte sie drohend.  
Weil ihre leiblichen Eltern eine dunkle Vergangenheit haben, antwortete der Mann. Milka starrte vor sich hin. Von mir wussten sie nichts, flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin.  
Gut, dann können sie uns sicherlich auch die Namen ihrer Eltern verraten meinte Solan.  
Sie kennen sie nicht und sie wissen nichts von Milkas Existenz. Das ist nicht von Relevanz.Das bestimmen immer noch wir, meinen sie nicht? fragte Jaina. Der Mann zögerte. Sprach dann aber doch.  
Ihr Vater ist ein imperialer Offizier mit hohem Machtpotenzial gewesen, der davon aber nichts wusste, durch Zufall haben wir es damals rausgekriegt. Er war ein grausamer Mann, er tötete viele Unschuldige, er gehörte auch zu der Crew die Alderaan zerstörte. Er blickte zu Milka die leichenblass war ehe er fortfuhr. Ihre Mutter sollten sie kenne Miss Solo.Mara Jade, sagte Jaina mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Mann.  
Genau, Mara Jade. Während sie im Krankenhaus nach dem Kampf auf Wyland war hatte ein Arzt von uns ihr heimlich ein Ei entnommen. Wir hatten großes Glück das es überhaupt geklappt hat.Heißt das, fragte Milka gefasster als es hätte seien sollen das meine Eltern nicht wissen das mich gibt. Das ich am Leben bin um anderen Menschen leid anzutun, weil meine Eltern das ohne Wimpernzucken gemacht haben? Wissen sie wie das ist alleine zu sein, ohne Eltern in einem Heim wo die meisten kriminell sind? Tränen waren in ihren Augen zu sehen als sie sprach. Der Mann schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Da rastete Milka vollkommen aus. Sie stürzte sich auf ihn, riss ihn zu Boden und schlug ihn solange bis er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Solan und Jaina hielten sie nicht auf, erst als sie aufhörte auf ihn einzuschlagen sagten sie etwas.  
Ich hätte gerne gewusst was mit dem Schiff jetzt ist, sagte Solan.  
Und ich wann meine Macht wieder da ist, erwiderte Jaina.   
Wollen wir jetzt gehen? fragte Solan. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  


Sie rannten raus. Sie rannten bis sie nicht mehr konnten und Solan Jaina fast tragen musste. Dann gingen sie im normalen Schritttempo weiter. Die ganze Zeit sagte Milka keinen Ton, guckte nur lethargisch nach vorne. Auch Nachts, als sie Rast machten um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen sagte sie nichts. Sie nahm sogar freiwillig die Nachtwache an und ließ sich auch nicht ablösen. Früh Morgens ging es weiter. Sie hatten vor nach Urtus, einer Stadt zu kommen, sich dort mit den nötigen Utensilien zu versorgen und über das Gebirge auf die andere Seite zu flüchten. Vorher wollten sie versuchen Funkkontakt herzustellen damit man sie abholen konnte. Einzig alleine Milka machte durch ihren abwesenden Eindruck ein schlecht geplantes Bild. Am dritten Tag erreichten sie Urtus. Solan hatte genug Credits mit das er Medikamente, warme Kleidung, einen Umhang für jeden, genügend zu Essen, einen kleinen Kocher, für jeden eine große Feldflasche, ein kleines Zelt aus Stoff, drei Messer, einen Wanderstab und ein Datenpad mit digitaler Karte auf einem Markt kaufen konnte. Sie fragten auch nach einem Funkgerät, aber es gab keines in Urtus. Dafür wurde Ihnen mitgeteilt das es in einem Dorf weiter im Norden. Solan kannte einen Offizier der das dort stationiert war und so beschlossen Jaina und er, das er dort hin sollte, Anakin informieren musste darüber das Mara eine Tochter hatte und sie seine Hilfe brauchten. Danach sollte er sich wieder mit Milka und Jaina im Gebirge treffen. Das würde, falls ihre Feinde Funker orten konnte sie ablenken. Solan zog gleich los zu dem Dorf. Milka und Jaina, oder vielmehr Jaina alleine, beschlossen in einem Hotel zu übernachten und gleich am nächsten Tag loszuziehen.

  


Jaina betrat das gemeinsame Zimmer. Sie war gerade aus der Frischzelle gekommen. Milka saß, oh Wunder, lethargisch auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf den Blaster. Dieser fing plötzlich an zu schweben. Jaina merkte das Milka ihre Macht gebrauchte. Sie trat ein bisschen näher, immerhin war es der Blaster.  
Geh von dem Blaster weg, sagte Milka. Das war das erste was sie seit dem Vorfall von sich aus gesagt hatte.  
Du hast scheinbar geübt, meinte Jaina.  
Nein, nur wenn man alleine ist hat man viel Zeit sich mit allen möglichen zu beschäftigen.Du bist nicht alleine. Solan und ich waren die ganze Zeit bei dir. Jaina trat noch näher ran.  
Das meine ich nicht, sagte Milka. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen sah Jaina.  
Es ist hier drin. Milka zeigte auf ihr Herz. Der Blaster drehte sich mit dem Lauf zu Milka. Jaina streckte die Hand aus und nahm ihn aus der Luft. Langsam ging sie vor Milka auf die Knie das sie ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Milkas die noch auf deren Herz lag. 

Vielleicht solltest du nur jemanden reinlassen sagte sie leise. Milka schaute nicht auf, aber die Tränen in ihren Augen nahmen zu.  
, hauchte sie kaum hörbar.  
Milka, ich möchte dich als Jedi unterrichten, fing Jaina nach einer Weile an.  
Warum? Damit ich später böse werde und alle töte? fragte Milka sie.  
Glaubst du das du böse wirst? fragte Jaina sie.  
Du hast den Mann doch gehört. Dafür bin ich erschaffen worden. Um ein dunkler Jedi zu werden. Ich habe die Macht erhalten um anderen Menschen weh zu tun.Willst du böse werden? Hast du das Gefühl anderen weh tuen zu müssen? Spürst du Hass? Spürst du Wut oder Angst? Es kommt bei der dunklen Seite nicht darauf an was du für Gene hast. Jaina bemerkte das sie immer noch ihre Hand auf der Hand von Milka am Herzen hatte. Behutsam nahm sie die andere Hand von Milka und führte die andere ebenfalls nach unten so dass sie beide Hände in ihren hielt.  
Ich glaube nicht das du böse wirst, weil du ein guter Mensch bist. Der Weg zur dunklen Seite ist einfach, aber du bist niemand der sich so leicht hinführen läßt weil du weißt das es falsch ist. Das ist auch etwas was ein Jedi lernen muss, wie man gegen die dunkle Seite ankommt, das es wichtig ist gut zu bleiben, wie man seine Angst, seine Wut, seinen Hass bekämpft. Es liegt an uns, in unserem Herzen, in unserem Kopf und nicht im Blut.Ich habe den Mann niedergeschlagen, flüsterte Milka und weinte stumm weiter.  
Ihm ist nichts ernsthaftes passiert. So hätten die meisten reagiert. Fühlst du dich, nachdem du es getan hast besser? fragte Jaina sie.  
Nein, eher schlechter. Ich hätte ihm nicht weh tuen sollen, es war schlecht was sie damals getan haben, aber dadurch das ich ihn geschlagen habe mache ich es nicht besser. Ich schäme mich deswegen. Ich habe Angst das ich böse werde.  
Jaina beugte sich leicht nach vorne und wischte Milka die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Zärtlich lächelte sie die junge Frau vor ihr an.  
Ich bin überzeugt du wirst nicht der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen. Mara Jade ist böse geworden weil sie unter falschen Einfluss stand. Aber sie war auch nie wirklich stark in der Macht und sie war nie wirklich dunkel denke ich. Mara Jade ist auch wieder gut geworden. Es gibt nur eine Person die dich letztendlich auf die dunkel Seite führt und das bist du selbst. Ich bin immer für dich da Milka, ich weiß das du gut bist. Ein dunkler Jedi hätte diese Schamgefühle nicht. Wollen wir es versuchen mit dem ausbilden. Ich kann nicht viel machen hier, aber später kannst du zu Anakin an die Jediakademie.Danke, das ist nett das du das alles zu mir sagst. Das bedeutet mir viel. Ich denke wir können es versuchen. Ich möchte dich nur ungerne enttäuschen.Ich glaube nicht das du mich enttäuschen kannst, sagte Jaina und nahm Milka in den Arm. So schliefen sie dann auch erschöpft von den Tagen auf der Flucht zusammen ein.

  


  


**Kapitel 8**

  


Master Anakin, da ist jemand für sie über Sprachnetz der sie sprechen möchte. 3PO stand in einem Türrahmen und sprach zu Anakin Solo. Anakin der ja jetzt Ausbilder auf der Jediakademie seines Onkels war füllte gerade ein paar Formulare aus. Auch Jedis kamen ohne Bürokratie scheinbar nicht aus. Das was er gerade tat war wichtig für die Akademie, er beantragte Zuschüsse von der Neuen Republik   
Worum geht es, fragte er 3PO während er langsam aufstand.  
Um ihre Schwester. Anakin blieb kurz stehen und fing dann an schnellen Schrittes zum Funkraum zu eilen. Er ging sofort zu dem Mikro mit dem er bei Sprachnachrichten kommunizieren konnte.  
fragte er.  
Anakin Solo? fragte die Stimme eines jungen Mannes am anderen Ende der Leitung. Anakin wusste nicht warum ein Mann sprach. Jaina war mit einer Frau unterwegs.  
Ja, das bin ich. Was ist mit meiner Schwester? fragte er.  
Sie hatte zusammen mit Milka Rosenberg einen kleinen Zwischenfall. Sie wurden entführt. Jetzt sind sie auf Yokomo.Wieso entführt? Von wem? Weswegen? Wie geht es ihr? Was kann ich tuen? fragte Anakin aufgeregt. Der Mann am anderen Ende schien von der Fragenflut überwältigt worden zu sein und ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit.  
Lange Geschichte, sagte er. Es geht um Milka. Sie ist Machtbegabt. Wir haben rausgefunden das die Leute sie entführt haben um sie zur dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Dafür ist sie auch gezeugt worden.Gezeugt worden? fragte Anakin skeptisch. Das mit Milka was nicht stimmte hatte er ja schon angenommen aber an sowas hatte er weniger gedacht.  
Naja, sie haben die ... die Eizellen von ihrer Mutter die Machtbegabt und dunkel ist geklaut und die eines Imperialen Soldaten, erklärte Solan.   
, fragte Anakin ungläubig.  
Also, es gibt da eine Frau, Mara Jade. Als sie im Krankenhaus war hat man ihr die Eier aus der Gebärmutter genommen soweit ich das verstanden habe.Mara Jade? fragte Anakin nun total überrumpelt.   
Ja, Mara Jade. Ach so, die kennen sie ja auch. Es wäre laut Jaina nett wenn sie ihr das erzählen würden.Erzählen dass sie eine Tochter hat von der sie nichts weiß?, fragte Anakin.  
Genau. Außerdem sollen sie nach Yokomo kommen um sie abzuholen. Also Jaina und Milka. Sie fliehen bald mit mir übers Gebirge, dort angekommen wollen wir sie nochmal kontaktieren und hoffen das sie uns abholen können. In etwa 3 bis 4 Tagen wird das sein.  
Anakin musste das erstmal verdauen.  
Warum sagt meine Schwester mir das nicht selbst? fragte Anakin den Mann am anderen Ende.  
Sie kümmert sich um Milka. Die ist ein wenig komisch geworden nachdem sie erfahren hat das sie nur da ist um ein dunkler Jedi zu werden. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Jaina wurde auch etwas gespritzt was ihre Macht unterdrückt. Wir wissen nicht was es ist oder wie lange es anhält.Sie kann ihre Macht nicht mehr benutzen und ist auf der Flucht mit der Tochter von Mara Jade? fragte Anakin zusammenfassend.  
So würde ich es ausdrücken, bestätigte Solan.  
Soll ich noch jemand anderes informieren? Meinen Onkel, Zekk oder unseren Bruder?Soweit ich weiß nicht. Sie wollte nur das ich sie kontaktiere. Sie scheint auch nicht gut auf ihren Mann zu sprechen zu sein. Ich würde da aufpassen.Ja okay. Eine Frage habe ich allerdings noch Solan. Was haben sie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Eine lange Pause entstand.  
Also wissen sie. Ich begleite die beiden. Sie sind mir über den Weg gelaufen und ich helfe ihnen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Vielleicht die Möglichkeit für mich aus dem Dorf rauszukommen oder weil ich beide nett finde. Ich glaube ich möchte einfach mehr als ein Ingeneur auf Yokomo sein.Ich verstehe. Auf wiedersehen. Anakin unterbrach die Verbindung. Wie sollte er es jetzt bloß seiner Tante sagen.  
  
Die Entführten und sich jetzt auf der Flucht befindenen Frauen hingegen waren auf dem Weg zum Gebirge. Ein wenig verkrampft hatten sie die letzte Nacht relativ heile überstanden und waren ausgeschlafen und gut gesättigt nach Westen aufgebrochen. Jaina erzählte auf dem Weg Milka einige Jediweisheiten. Viel praktisches konnten sie beim laufen und ohne Jainas Macht eh nicht machen. So erfuhr Milka einige Geschichten aus dem Leben von Luke Skywalker, Lord Vader, den Solo Zwillingen und anderen Leuten. Milka hörte aufmerksam zu, kommentierte was falsch und was gut war, holte viel für sich raus. Jaina fragte sich oft wieso niemand vor ihr das Talent der jungen Frau erkannt hatte. Vielleicht hatte es aber auch schon jemand erkannt, immerhin studierte Milka Medizin. Sie schaute gehn Himmel. Sie würden noch eine Nacht im freien übernachten und am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag, wenn alles klappte, auf Solan stoßen.  
  
Tante Mara? Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen? fragte Anakin Solo als er eintrat. Seine Tante schien gerade mit irgend welchen Datenpads beschäftigt zu sein. Als sie ihn sah legte sie das was sie gerade in der Hand hatte zur Seite und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an das er reinkommen konnte. Das tat Anakin somit auch.   
Mara Jade war die Frau seines Onkels und hatte sich der Sicherheit von Yavin 4 angenommen. Sie wollte so viel wie möglich in der Nähe ihres Mannes sein aber auch etwas sinnvolles tun. Nach mehrere kleinen Anschlägen auf die Jediakademie hatte sie ein paar Leute eingestellt die den Planeten bewachen konnten. Seitdem gab es weniger Anschläge und die paar die vorgekommen waren wurden erfolgreich vereitelt. Ihr Mann war gerade auf einer Reise mit dem Diplomaten Korp und deswegen nicht auf Yavin 4.  
Hallo Anakin. Was führt dich zu mir? fragte sie Anakin als dieser sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hat. Anakin hatte, bevor er hierher gegangen war, versucht zu überlegen was er sagen sollte. Er hatte durch seine Arbeit in der Akademie zwar viel mit Mara zu tuen aber es war nicht unbedingt so das es über ihr Arbeitsverhältnis hinausging. Die Tatsache das sie seine angeheiratete Tante war trug auch nicht wirklich viel dazu bei. Wie erzählt man einer Mutter das sie Mutter ist, fragte er sich wieder. Am besten er fing erst einmal an.  
Es geht um Jaina. Sie wurde vor ein paar Tagen auf Yokomo entführt, konnte zwar fliehen, ist aber immer noch da und will das wir sie abholen.Warum überrascht mich das nicht Anakin? Bei deiner Familie. Mich überrascht allerdings das du zu mir gekommen bist sie seufzte leise. Wer und was hat sie den entführt und womit kann ich helfen? Du weißt ich bin eher für die Sicherheit hier und nicht für die Sicherheit deiner Familie zuständig. Jaina ist schon lange keine Schülerin mehr.  
Mara Jade lehnte sich zurück und schaute Anakin Solo sorgsam an. Er war ein gutaussehender Bursche und er sah seinem Großvater von dem er den Namen hatte ziemlich ähnlich. Erstaunlich fand Mara dies, die Zwillinge kamen mehr nach ihrem Vater aber Anakin schien mehr von der Seite seiner Mutter zu haben.   
, fing Anakin vorsichtig an, er hatte beschlossen nicht mit seinen Eltern oder seinem Bruder zu sprechen. Das wollte Jaina scheinbar nicht, er wusste nicht wieso aber er versuchte ihren Willen zu respektieren. ...Jaina ist nicht alleine. Er reichte Mara eine Datenkarte mit einigen Informationen samt Bilder von Milka. Mara schob sie in ihr Datenpad und schaute sich den Bericht an. Währenddessen erklärte Anakin warum Milka mit ihr mitgeflogen war.  
Dummer Schachzug von Zekk. Ich habe sowieso das Gefühl das es nicht so gut läuft in letzter Zeit zwischen den beiden. Ich habe ihn kürzlich auf einer Konferenz getroffen. Die Diplomaten brauchten eine Referendarin über planetare Sicherheit. Oh, Mara sah gerade Milkas Bilder, sie hat ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mir mir als ich in ihrem Alter war. Okay, sie wurde also mit entführt.Also um ehrlich zu sein wurde sie entführt und Jaina nur durch Zufall mit, erklärte Anakin. Mara nahm das Pad was sie gerade aus der Hand gelegt hatte wieder auf. Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
Einfach Medizinstudentin aus Coruscant die als medizinische Fachkraft für die Diplomaten arbeitet? Und Jaina war nur Zufall? Warum? Mara blickte Anakin fragend an.  
Naja, das ist ein bisschen kompliziert... begann er wurde aber gleich unterbrochen.  
Was sagt den Zekk dazu das seine Frau deswegen mit entführt wurde?Gar nichts, antwortete Anakin wahrheitsgemäß.  
Gar nichts? hackte Mara nach.  
Er weiß es nicht, gab Anakin zu.  
Er weiß nicht das eine seiner Angestellten und seine eigene Frau entführt worden sind?So könnte man es ausdrücken. Jaina wollte nicht das er informiert wird. Mara Jade hob eine Augenbraue an. Gut, es lief sichtbar nicht bestens für das junge Ehepaar aber so schlimm hatte sie es nicht angenommen. Sie wartete darauf das Anakin den nächsten Schritt machen würde. Sie wusste immer noch nicht warum er gerade zu ihr gekommen war. Anakin tat nichts.  
Soll ich versuchen deinen Onkel zu kontaktieren? Brauchst du seine Hilfe?Nein. Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, nicht mit ihm.Warum mit mir? fragte sie und sah Anakin dabei scharf an.  
Also es geht um die junge Frau dort. Wir müssen auch nicht viel tuen. Vater, Mutter und Jacen wissen es auch nicht. Das Schiff wurde entführt. Der Gegner scheint aber nicht mächtig. Sie wollten nur Milka haben. Nun gehen sie über ein Gebirge und auf der anderen Seite wollen sie, das ich ... das wir sie abholen. Ihnen geht es auch gut. Naja, Jaina kann ihre Macht kurzzeitig nicht benutzen weil man ihr was gespritzt hat. Sie werden auch von einem Mann der dort lebt begleitet. Es ist keine große Sache. Jaina hat schon schlimmeres erlebt. Anakin schaute Mara an die ihn schweigend anschaute. Sie hob fragend eine Braue.  
Warum wurde die andere Frau entführt? fragte Mara so ruhig es ging.  
Nun ja. Sie ist eine Waisen. Sie ist in einem Heim aufgewachsen. Sie kennt ihre Eltern nicht. Und nun. Ihre Entführer wussten scheinbar das sie Machtbegabt war, sie übrigens nicht, und dachten sie könnten sie zur dunklen Seite der Macht bekehren. Aber sie konnten fliehen soweit ich das verstanden habe. Ich weiß auch nicht alles. Ehrlich nicht.Anakin? Was habe ich damit zu tuen? fragte Mara ruhig. Anakin atmete tief ein.  
Sie haben herausgefunden wer Milkas Mutter ist. Schweigen entstand.   


Mara wusste noch nicht was Anakin meinte, zumindestens nicht in Worten aber sie fühlte das es etwas wichtiges war. Der Sinn der Worte waren immer noch nicht ganz in ihr Hirn gedrungen.   
Was willst du mir damit sagen? Ich habe nie ein Kind zur Welt gebracht, ich habe keine Geschwister und meine Eltern sind schon lange tot, sagte sie zu ihm nach einer langen Wartezeit. Anakin fiel es sichtlich schwer Worte zu finden was Mara schon allein misstrauisch machte. Sie nahm das Datenpad wieder zur Hand. Es zeigte noch die Bilder der Frau die ihr so wahnsinnig ähnlich sah. Sie scrollte hoch zum Geburtsdatum und behielt dabei Anakin aber durch die Augenwinkel im Auge. Dieser schien die Luft anzuhalten.  
Sie hatte das Datum gefunden und rechnete nach. Zum Zeitpunkt der Zeugung musste sie auf Wyland gewesen sein. Dort hätte man sicherlich.... aber sie hatte ja nichts ausgetragen. Es waren ja auch Untersuchungen an ihrem Unterleib vorgenommen worden. Sie stockte. Untersuchungen am Unterleib? Sie schaute Anakin an. Der Junge, von dem sie wusste das er wie sein Onkel sehr gut in anderer Leute Gedanken lesen konnte, nickte langsam. Sie ging zurück zu den Fotos und starrte sie an. Anakin ging leise raus.  
  


Während Mara Jade darüber nachdachte warum sie plötzlich eine Tochter hatte war es auf Yokomo Abend angebrochen. Jaina und Milka waren an einen kleinen Rastplatz angekommen. Sie waren so weit gekommen wie sie vermutet hatten. Die Karte zeigte an das sie kurz vor dem Gebirge waren. In 4 bis 5 Stunden Lauf würden sie auf Solan treffen. Da es bereits dunkel war und Solan erst morgen dort seien wollte hatten sie vor hier zu schlafen. Es war noch verhältnismäßig warm also bauten sie das Zelt noch nicht auf. Jetzt saßen sie zusammen vor einem kleinen Feuer und warteten aufs Essen. Milka kochte und Jaina schaute zu.  
Woher kannst du das? fragte Jaina und die junge Frau die am Kocher gerade irgendwas zusammen   
Was ? Das kochen? fragte Milka ohne aufzublicken. Jaina murmelte eine Zustimmung.  
Oh, ich habe ein paar Kurse auf der Uni besucht. Ich wohne ja alleine und da muss man sowas können. Sie stocherte in den Sachen rum.  
Kannst du kochen? fragte sie Jaina nach einer Weile.  
Nein, ich hatte nie dafür Zeit. Ständig wurde ich verfolgt oder entführt. Sie lachte humorlos. Milka sah sie nachdenklich an.  
Muss schwer für dich gewesen sein, stellte sie fest.  
Ja, das war es. Meine Brüder haben das wesentlich besser verkraftet als ich muss ich zugeben. Schweigen. Ich wünsche mir oft das ich nicht Jaina Solo seien müsste, sondern irgend jemand anders mit einer normalen Familie die nicht gerade Helden der Rebellion sind. Und eine Mutter die Zeit für mich hat. Einen Job um den ich kämpfen müsste und wo meine Eltern 'Wow' sagen wenn ich Geschäftsfrau werde und Geld verdiene wie Heu. Ich hätte oft gerne dass das einzige gefährliche in meinem Leben die Steuerprüfung ist. Aber so ist es nicht. Ich bin Jaina Solo, verheiratet mit einem Diplomaten, Tochter der Staatspräsidentin und es geht ewig so weiter. Wenn ich will kann ich Stundenlang über meine berühmten Freunde und Verwandte erzählen. Hab ich schon berichtet das die Prinzessin von Hapes meine beste Freundin ist? Du kannst deine Erwartungen wenigstens klein halten, das macht die Enttäuschung nicht so groß.  
Milka sah sie eine Weile an und rührte dann weiter im Topf. , sagte sie nach einer Weile und holte die Löffel raus. Sie aßen zusammen aus dem aus dem Topf der jetzt vom Brenner genommen wurde.   
, lobte Jaina und kaute hungrig. Milka lächelte leicht und wurde ein wenig rot, aber Jaina sah dies nicht.  
  


Kann ich dich etwas fragen Jaina? Milka war mit dem Abwaschen fertig. Jainas Verband war frisch gewechselt und sie wartete nur noch darauf das Milka sich auch endlich hinlegte. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig weil sie nicht geholfen hatte aber Milka hatte es so gewollt. Nun nickte sie der jungen rothaarigen Frau zu.  
Bist du Glücklich?Wie meinst du das? Jaina war verwirrt. Also hier mit einer Wunde zu liegen auf einem gottverlassenen Planeten weil mich jemand wegen dir entführen musste macht mich nicht unbedingt zum glücklichsten Menschen dieser Galaxis. Das meine Machtempfinden gestört ist tut sein übriges.Das meine ich nicht, erwiderte Milka. Ich meine das was außerhalb auf dem Planeten ist oder unabhängig von deiner Macht. Sie legte sich neben Jaina unter die Decke und guckte nach oben zu den Sternen.  
Ich weiß nicht, sagte Jaina nach einer Weile. Milka ließ es dabei beruhen und sie schliefen ein.

  


  


**Kapitel 9**

  


Es lief alles wie geplant. Sie trafen auf Solan und machten sich auf durchs Gebirge zu wandern. Sie unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes aber meistens waren sie mit der Strecke beschäftigt. Es wurde immer kälter und steiniger. Nicht selten mussten sie sogar klettern. Sie übernachteten zu dritt in dem Zelt und aßen was sie mit hatten.  
  


An einem anderen Platz im Universum hatte unterdessen die Sicherheit auf Yavin 4 alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt. Nein das stimmte nicht ganz. Es war nur Mara Jade und sie machte sich Gedanken wie man die beiden Frauen und vermutlich auch den Mann aus Yokomo rausholte. Es war gar nicht so einfach wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie hatten keinen Schimmer wo genau sich die drei aufhielten. Sie wusste nicht wie sie dort landen konnten. Sie kannte die ganzen Verhältnisse auf dem Planten nicht. Außerdem hatten sie kein Schiff. Das Schiff der Akademie hatte ihr Mann im Beschlag. Anakin war auch keine große Hilfe. Er versuchte über die Macht Kontakt mit seiner Schwester aufzunehmen. Sie hatten die Hoffnung das ihre Machtstörungen schon verschwunden waren. Sie dachte nach. Es gab eigentlich nur einen Menschen im Universum den sie jetzt um Hilfe bitten konnte. Sie machte sich daran eine Verbindung aufzubauen.  
  
Hallo Mara sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr.   
Es war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Karrde war in der Nähe gewesen und hatte sie auf Yavin 4 abgeholt. Mara hatte es schnell organisieren können das Gepäck für Anakin und sie zu packen und das Personal für die Sicherheit schnell einzuweisen. Sie hatte bereits Übung darin. Auch Anakin hatte seine Leute eingewiesen und alles übrige veranlasst was eine ungeplante Reise mit sich brachte. Nun waren sie auf dem Schiff von Talon Karrde, Maras einstigem Chef. Nachdem sie auf dem Schiff, ihre Kabinen bezogen hatten und die nötigen Sicherheitschecks gemacht worden waren flog das Schiff auch schon Richtung Yokomo, etwa 2 Tag von Yavin 4 entfernt.   
Hallo Karrde, begrüßte ihn nun Mara. Anakin war irgendwo im Kontrollraum und checkte die Daten über den Zielort.  
Danke das du uns helfen kannst, fing Mara auch gleich an.   
Das tue ich doch gerne Mara. Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus. Wie geht es deinem Mann? fragte Karrde.  
Dem geht es ganz gut. Er ist gerade bei so einer Konferenz mit den Diplomaten, antwortete Mara. Karrde setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch und schaute sie an.  
Und nun sag, womit kann ich dir helfen? Was musst die Sicherheit von Yavin 4 so schnell auf einem kleinen Hinterwäldlerplaneten wie Yokomo machen?Jemand ist dort entführt worden, antwortete Mara.  
wollte Karrde wissen. Mara ließ sich mit der Antwort ein paar Sekunden Zeit.  
Jaina und ihre Reisebegleitung. Karrde hob ein Braue.  
Jaina Solo? Warum kümmerst du dich dann darum? Müsste das nicht die NR machen. Immerhin ist Jaina keine Schülerin mehr auf der Akademie und ihre Mutter ist Staatschefin.Ich hab eher was mit der Begleitung zu tuen fürchte ich. Es ist ein wenig kompliziert. Mara reichte Karrde ein Pad mit Milkas Fotos drauf.  
Bist du das in jungen Jahren? Bevor der Imperator gestorben war?Nein, das bin nicht ich, das ist Jainas Reisebegleitung, antwortet Mara. Karrde sah sie überrascht an.  
Sie sieht genauso aus wie du er schaute nochmal genauer hin naja, ihre Haltung ist anders. Man hat das Gefühl sie ist einsam, aber im Gegensatz zu dir damals ist da kein Hass drin. Wer ist die Frau und was hast du mit ihr zu tun? Mara starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, Karrde schaute sich inzwischen Milkas Lebenslauf an. Mara sprach noch immer nicht. Er zog scheinbar die Richtigen Schlüsse oder hatte wenigstens eine Vermutung die in die Richtige als er fragte: Sie ist mit dir verwandt? Wie? Deine Schwester? Deine Nichte?Meine Tochter, antwortete Mara. Die Sekunden verstrichen während Karrde abwechselnd auf Mara und auf die Bilder vor ihr schaute.  
Du hast doch nie... fing er an wurde aber durch Mara unterbrochen.  
Künstliche Befruchtung. Man hat mir auf Wyland scheinbar Eier entnommen und sie von einer Leihmutter austragen lassen. dem taffen Schmuggler fehlte auf einmal die Worte ... wie geht es dir?Ich muss zugeben das ich leicht verwirrt bin, antwortete Mara.  
hackte Karrde nach.  
Okay, ich kann seit dem mir Anakin das gesagt hat nicht mehr klar denken. Alle ist in den Hintergrund getreten. Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Sie ist mein Kind aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Was denkt sie oder was fühlt sie, möchte ich wissen. Ich frage mich was aus mir geworden wäre wenn ich selber das Kind bekommen hätte. Ich möchte wissen inwiefern es mein Leben verändert wird. Ich glaube auf einmal möchte ich Mutter sein. Ich denke ich wünsche mir das wir sie da rausholen können und sie mich als Mutter anerkennt. Das ist viel verlangt gebe ich zu. Ich schätze ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Mara endete und Karrde schaute sie schweigend an. Anakin kam in den Raum und konnte sofort sehen (ob mit der Macht oder mit den Augen war egal) wovon sie gesprochen hatte. Karrde war der erste mit dem Mara über ihre Gefühle gesprochen hatte, deswegen wusste Anakin nichts von ihnen, aber sie nahm an das er sie spüren konnte. Anakin war der Mächtigste der Solokinder. So saßen sie da, schauten sich an während das Schiff seinen Weg nach Yokomo suchte.   
  
Am Morgen des nächsten Tages, sie waren den zweiten Tag im Gebirge kehrte Jainas Macht endlich wieder zurück. Am Anfang nur langsam aber nach und nach mehr bis sie wieder ihre ganze Machtsensibilität hatte. Milka und Solan freuten sich natürlich mit ihr. Milka selber hatte auch ein paar Schritte nach vorne gemacht was die Ausnutzung ihrer Macht anbelangte. Jaina hatte sie am Abend mit kleinen Steinchen beworfen und Milka sollte mit dem Wanderstab die Geschosse abwehren. Anfangs klappte es natürlich überhaupt nicht aber Milka besserte sich schnell. Milka nahm auch viel mehr wahr, erspürte alles mit der Macht und ließ die Hälfte der Strecke ihren Rucksack vor sich herschweben. Auf dem Weg erzählte Solan ein wenig von Yokomo. Der Planet war vor ein paar Hundert Jahren von Menschen besiedelt worden. Man lebte hier am meisten von den Bergwerken. Die Menschen die hier lebten achteten sehr auf Naturverbundenheit und hatten deswegen wenig Technik, was nicht hieß das sie arm waren. Die Menschen lebten friedlich in ihren Dörfern. Was auf der anderen Seite des Gebirges war wollte Jaina wissen, aber Solan war noch nie dort, vermutete aber das es dort genauso aussehen würde wie da wo sie gerade herkamen. Am Abend schlugen sie wieder ihr Zelt auf. Solan suchte unter Mühe Material fürs Feuer und Milka kochte das Essen während Jaina das Zelt zusammenbaute. Seit sie ihre Macht wiederhatte regenerierte sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit immer mehr. Nachdem das Zelt stand und sie gegessen hatten zog Jaina sich zur Meditation zurück. Solan der gerade das Feuer schürte schaute fragend zu Milka.  
Warum macht sie das? fragte er im Flüsterton.   
, antwortete Milka in der gleichen Lautstärke. Solan verdrehte die Augen.  
Das sehe ich auch, ich meine warum tut sie das?Woher soll ich den das wissen? Ich kenne sie noch nicht so lange. Wahrscheinlich irgend so ein Jedi Zeugs. In ein paar Jahren kannst du mich ja nochmal fragen. Sie lächelte, eigentlich mehr zu Jaina aber Solan lächelte zurück. Er hatte ein süßes Lächeln. Sie schaute wieder zu Jaina die hoch konzentriert da saß. Nach etwa einer Stunde hörte Jaina auf. Solan hatte sich bereits schlafen gelegt und Milka studierte die Karte vom dem Gebirge was sie gerade durchgingen.  
fragte sie Jaina als diese sich neben sie setzte.  
Was und? fragte Jaina zurück.  
Was hast du da gemacht?Du meinst das Meditieren? Ich habe versucht durch die Macht eine Verbindung zu Anakin aufbauen zu können. Das war schwieriger als erwartet, ich habe nicht eine solche Verbindung zu ihm wie zu Jacen, meinem Zwillingsbruder. Er ist noch zu weit weg also kann ich ihn noch nicht durch die Macht rufen oder vielleicht ist meine Macht auch nur noch nicht vollständig zurückgekehrt. Aber ich weiß das er meine Signale empfangen hat, das er weiß das es mir gut geht. Er ist auf dem Weg hierher, zusammen mit Karrde und ... und sein Team. Sie schaute Milka in die Augen.  
Wer ist Karrde? fragte sie.  
Ein Schmuggler den ich von meinen Eltern, aber besonders von meinem Onkel Luke her kenne. Früher hat er Ihnen oft geholfen im Kampf gegen das Imperium. Sie stockte einen Augenblick bevor sie weitersprach. Durch ihn hat mein Onkel auch seine Frau kennengelernt.Mara Jade? fragte Milka.  
, antwortete Jaina und schaute vom Boden wieder zu Milka auf.  
, sagte diese nur und nickte langsam. Für einen Moment schauten sie sich nur schweigend in die Augen.   
Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, es ist Zeit, sagte Milka und stand auf.  
Ja, du hast recht. Ich komme mit. Jaina ging neben Milka in die Höhe und sie gingen leise zum Zelt um Solan nicht zu wecken.   
fragte Milka in die Stille hinein als sie beide nebeneinander lagen.  
murmelte diese schon halb im schlaf.  
Glaubst du, dass meine Mutter auch nur im Entferntesten etwas mit mir zu tuen haben möchte?  
Jaina die wusste das Mara bei Anakin war, war davon ziemlich überzeugt. Hätte Mara Jade nichts von ihrer Tochter wissen wollen von der sie bis dato noch gar nichts wissen konnte wäre sie Zuhause auf Yavin 4 geblieben. Es sei den Mara wusste nichts von Milka und war aus anderen Gründen mitgekommen. Diese Möglichkeit hielt sie davon ab Milka von Maras kommen zu berichten. Dass und die Angst vor der Reaktion Milkas auf Jainas Hinterhalt. Sie überlegte. Ein wenig zu lang wie es schien den Milka stieß sie leicht an.  
Ich hoffe es für dich, murmelte Jaina und tat so als ob sie schon halb schlief und nicht gerade ernsthaft über die Frage nachdachte.  
fragte Milka wieder ganz leise und hatte sich ein wenig aufgerichtet so das sie ein wenig über Jaina gebeugt war.   
kam es von dieser. Sie hoffte das Milka nicht weiter nachhacken würde. Es war nicht der Zeitpunkt über ihre Mutter zu sprechen.   
Weißt du, irgendwie fang ich an dich wirklich zu mögen. Milka legte sich wieder ganz hin. Und das sage ich nicht oft. Eigentlich nie. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal diese Reise bereut. Milka kuschelte sich in die Decke und schlief ein. Ganz im Gegenteil zu einer anderen Person die darüber nachdachte was ihr gerade gesagt worden war.

  


Sie hat ihre Macht wieder, hatte Anakin am Vormittag verkündet. Er konnte es spüren. Sein Bruder scheinbar auch den der hatte versucht ihn auf der Akademie zu erreichen. Vergeblich. Jacen hatte aber schnell rausgefunden wo sein kleiner Bruder war, zum Glück bevor er Leia, Han und die anderen darüber aufklären konnte das mit Jaina etwas nicht stimmte. Anakin wollte immer noch nicht das seine Familie etwas erfuhr und Mara fühlte sich nicht dazu berechtigt dagegen zu handeln. Der jüngste Solo konnte seinen Bruder davon überzeugen das es seiner Schwester gut ging. Jacen hackte nicht lange nach und gab sich mit der Auskunft zufrieden. Am Abend hatte Jaina scheinbar nochmal versucht ihn mit der Macht zu erreichen. Anakin wusste nun das es ihr und den andern gut ging, zumindestens konnte er das fühlen. Die Machtverbindung war nicht besonders stark gewesen. Er saß seitdem in Meditation um die Schwingungen der Macht besser fühlen zu können. Indes hatte Talon jemanden beauftragt Verbindung zu irgendeinem Regierungsapparat in Yokomo aufzunehmen. Sie hatten lange überlegt ob sie das tuen wollten, vor allem weil die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen schlecht waren und sie ohne Probleme auf den Planeten gekommen wären. Aber es konnte vielleicht hilfreich sein. Dumm wäre natürlich wenn die Regierung auf Yokomo (es gab eine, das wusste der Navigator von Talon irgendwoher) in die Entführung verwickelt wäre, was aber keiner Annahm. Bisher blieben die Kommunikationsversuche jedoch ohne Erfolg, kein Wunder, auf Yokomo war es bereits Nacht.  
  


Am nächsten Morgen lief im Gebirge auf Yokomo alles nach Plan. Als sie aufgestanden waren und sich fertig gemacht hatten ging es weiter. Es war eigentlich nur noch 1 Tag bis zum Ende des Gebirges. Es war eigentlich ein ziemlich großes und auch hohes Gebirge aber Solan als Ortskundiger hatte ihnen den besten Weg rausgesucht und da dass Gebirge sehr in die Länge nach oben gezogen war ging es auch von der Strecke her sehr gut. Frisch gestärkt und ausgeschlafen (zumindestens waren das zwei von dreien) stiegen die drei wieder über Stock und Stein. Der Teil der Strecke war ein bisschen holpriger und sie mussten sich mehr konzentrieren so das kein Zeit für Jeditraining oder manchmal auch nur bloße Unterhaltungen war. In einer der enstpannenderen Momente lief Jaina neben Milka her, tief in Gedanken versunken.  
Woran denkst du gerade? fragte Milka die junge Jediritterin.  
Ach, nix besonderes. Dieses und jenes, behauptete Jaina und versuchte ein möglichst unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen.   
Milka zog skeptisch eine Braue hoch und schaute sie schweigend an. Jaina dachte natürlich nicht einfach so an irgendwas. Sie fragte sich woran Milka ihr das immer ansah, selbst Zekk konnte sie da immer was vormachen. Sie dachte ja schon wieder nach. Milka musterte sie immer noch. Jaina lächelte ein wenig und versuchte krampfhaft ein geeignetes Thema zu finden. Das worüber sie gerade nachdachte kam nicht in Frage. Sie schaute sich um.  
Bald ist es geschafft. Ich überlege wie wir meinen Geschäftspartnern die Verspätung erklären können, log Jaina. Das letzte was sie eigentlich interessierten waren ihre Verhandlungspartner, eigentlich interessierten diese sie überhaupt nicht. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie. Milka sah ihr das entweder auch an oder sie dachte selbst darüber nach.  
Weißt du was ich glaube? Eine rethorische Frage, sie fuhr fort. Ich denke dass du nicht im entferntesten an deine Geschäfte denkst. Ich denke dass tust du auch sonst nicht oft. Ich glaube du versteckst dich einfach. Du wärst lieber Pilotin oder etwas anderes geworden, aber du wolltest etwas anderes machen. Ich weiß nicht an was du denkst aber das Geschäft ist es sicher nicht. Hab ich recht? Auch das war eine rethorische Frage. Jaina antwortete nicht.   
Was ist mit Solan? fragte Milka und wechselte damit zu Jainas Freude das Thema. Die Freude wärte nicht lange den sie verstand nicht. Milka die ihr gerade die Hand hinhielt damit sie gefahrlos über ein paar Steine springen konnte die diese gerade passiert hatte lächelte.  
Ich meine kommt er mit uns und Anakin oder bleib er hier. Er muss ja wieder zurück in sein Dorf.   
Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich nehme an das er wieder in sein Dorf gebracht werden will. Wir werden sehen., meinte Milka und ging weiter.  
  


Wir haben eine Verbindung. Der Verbindungstechniker hatte es endlich geschafft. Wenige Stunden vor ihrem Austritt aus dem Hyperraum bei Yokomo war eine Verbindung hergestellt worden und eine Person gefunden die gewillt war Ihnen Auskunft zu geben. Sie hatten beschlossen anzugeben dass Sie Händler waren mit Jedirittern an Bord die nach einer Person suchten. Vor ihnen war nun das Holobild eines jungen Bürokraten der ernst in seinem Anzug dastand.  
Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? fragte er.   
Hallo, wir sind auf der Suche nach ein paar Freunden von uns die eine Bergwanderung machen wollten. Sie sind im Gebirge und wir wollten sie abholen. Könnten sie uns vielleicht mitteilen wo wir sie am besten abholen könnten? Sie wissen doch sicherlich wo die meisten Wanderer rauskommen.  
Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes wurde noch ernster.   
Wo kommen sie raus? Östlich? fragte er.  
, antwortete Karrde mit einem Seitenblick zu Mara. Der junge Mann entschuldigte sich und verließ für einen Augenblick den Bildschirm. Eine Moment später war ein älterer Mann zu sehen.  
Ich fürchte Sie und Ihre Freunde haben jetzt ein ernsthaftes Problem. Sie können nicht einfach so runterkommen und ihre Freunde abholen. Der Mann blickte besorgt und ernst und ale auf dem Schiff die vor dem Holo saßen hielten unbewusst die Luft an.  
fragte Mara nach der ersten Schreckenssekunde vorsichtig und wusste schon dass sie die Antwort nicht hören wollte.  
  


  


**Kapitel 10**

  


Mann bin ich froh wenn wir da sind. Ich habe mehr Blasen an den Füßen als ein Huhn Federn hat wette ich. Wie kann man nur so unwirtschaftlich sein und eine so geringe Anzahl an Gleitern haben? fragte Milka Solan während sie schimpfend zwischen ihm und Jaina ging. Sie waren bald am Ziel angelangt, so hofften sie wenigstens und wenn keine weiteren Komplikationen auftreten würden wären sie bald runter von diesen Planeten sein.  
Die Bäume machen gutes fahren sehr schwer und wir haben Gleiter aber im Bergwerk, das meiste läuft eher unter Tage ab. Dort ist eine sehr große industrielle Infrastruktur. Oben lebt man nur, da brauch man nicht rumdüsen.Kennst du Planeten Jaina die so hinterherhinken wie dieser hier? fragte Milka die Frau neben sich.  
fragte Jaina, aufgeschreckt von der Frage. Sie hatte nicht zugehört, sie war bei ihren Gedanken woanders. Bei Mara. Sie wusste sie musste Milka bald davon erzählen, dass ihre leibliche Mutter sich direkt auf dem Weg zu ihnen befand. Die Gründe waren da auch eher Nebensächlich, die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen und zumindestens Milka würde in ihr ihre Mutter erkennen. Die Frage war nur, wie sollte sie das Milka beibringen und wie würde Milka darauf reagieren. Im schlechtesten Fall nämlich könnte es Milka, obwohl es dumm wäre, sich schlicht und ergreifend dafür entscheiden einen anderen Fluchtweg zu nehmen und sich von ihr trennen bevor sie Anakin und Mara begegnen konnte. Das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Aber Milka musste langsam erfahren das Mara kam, es ging nicht anders und Jaina fühlte sich auch nicht wohl Geheimnise dieser Art vor ihrerer neugewonnen Freundin zu haben. Sie empfand eine tiefe Freundschaft zu der jungen Frau. Sie konnte nicht erklären warum. Es war anders als mit ihren anderen Freunden, Tenel Ka, Lowie oder ihren beiden Brüder, sie verband etwas anderes dass sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Sie dachte wieder an das bevorstehende Mutter/Tochter Problem. Milka erleichterte ihr unbewusst den Einstieg in das Thema.  
Erzähl mir etwas von Mara, bat sie mit einem Hundeblick der Jaina noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.  
Tja, Mara Jade oder eigentlich Mara Jade Skywalker, obwohl sie sich selten so nennt, ist eine etwas schwierige Frau würde ich sagen. Als mein Onkel sie damals kennen lernte wollte sie ihn umbringen. Es war ein langer Weg von der Rechten Hand des Imperators zur Frau von Luke Skywalker den Jedimeister. Sie ist nicht sonderlich stark in der Macht soviel ich weiß und als damals der Imperator starb hatte sie ihr Macht lange Zeit nicht benutzt. Sie arbeitet dann lange Zeit für Talon Karrde in seinem Schmugglerbetrieb als Stellvertreterin und hatte dann eine eigene Handelsgesellschaft. Das gab sie dann auch schnell auf. Naja, als sie meinen Onkel dann später heiratete ist sie mit ihn nach Yavin gegangen und arbeitete dort an der Sicherheit des Mondes.  
Milka fragte nach. Wollte wissen wieso Mara Luka töten wollte oder wieso sie Schmugglerin wurde. Jaina erzählte ihr was sie von ihren Eltern und ihrem Onkel erfahren hatte.   
Mara Jade war, wenn wir ehrlich sind, eine verbitterte und harte Frau die eine Zeitlang gradezu von ihrer Rachsucht lebte. Es gibt da auch noch etwas was ich dir über Mara Jade sagen muss .. weiter kam sie nicht. Grade als Jaina Milka beichten wollte dass ihre Mutter auf dem Weg hierher war schrie Solan auf. Sie sahen in der Ferne ein paar Leute auf sich zukommen. Es waren Menschen und scheinbar auf der Flucht. Jaina zählte 5 an der Zahl, 3 Frauen und zwei Männer. Alle fünf trugen abgewetzte Kleidung aus einem Wollstoff und sahen ausgehungert und erschöpft vom rennen aus.   
Hey, hallo? Könnt ihr uns helfen? schrie Milka zu ihnen herüber. Eigentlich unnötig den sie liefen ja direkt in ihre Richtung. Jaina runzelte die Stirn. Warum kamen die Menschen hierher? Die 5 blieben bei Ihnen stehen.  
Oh mein Gott, wo wollt Ihr den hin? fragte eine Frau Milka.  
Auf die andere Seite. Wir hoffen dort werden wir abgeholt, antwortete diese.  
Von wem? Sie werden euch töten wenn ihr dahin geht. Ihr kommt wohl nicht von hier?   
, antwortete Milka wahrheitsgemäß. Solan und Jaina sahen sich an.  
Wer wird uns töten? fragte Jaina nach.  
Na die Kangoos natürlich, sagte der eine Mann, er hatte nur noch ein Auge.  
fragte Solan, Milka und Jaina wie aus einem Mund.  
Ja wisst ihr das etwa nicht. Auf dieser Seite des Gebirges herrscht Bürgerkrieg. Wir müssen weiter. Wir haben nicht viel Proviant und wir wollen bald die andere Seite des Gebirges erreichen. Noch bevor Jaina, Solan oder Milka weiter fragen konnten zogen die 5 Menschen weiter. Die drei sahen ihnen hinterher und tauschten verwirrte und fragende Blicke aus.  
Und was war das jetzt? fragte Milka.  
Mich würde viel eher interessieren was zum Teufel Kangoos sind und warum Bürgerkrieg herrschen soll und Solan uns nichts davon erzählt hat, meinte Jaina.  
Ich würde sagen weil Solan nichts davon weiß. Und Solan hat zufälligerweise noch nicht einmal Ahnung wer oder was Kangoos sind. Solan antwortete in der dritten Person . Man merkte das auch er nicht über diese Situation erheitert war.  
Vielleicht übertreiben sie ja auch. Wir sollten auf alle Fälle weiterziehen weil hier im Gebirge können wir nicht bleiben. Milka ging auffordernd weiter. Jaina und Solan folgten ihr.  
Und was ist wenn wir wirklich mitten in einen Bürgerkrieg geraten? fragte Solan nach einer Weile.   
Dann werden wir schon sehen was zu tuen ist, meinte Jaina. Sie gingen weiter. Dem Ende des Gebirges entgegen. Nicht wissend was dort auf sie wartete.  
  


Gibt es den wirklich keine Möglichkeit runterzukommen und sie rauszuholen? fragte Karrde nochmal. Mara war auf dem Klo weil ihr wieder schlecht war. Anakin durchforstete ein Archiv um mehr über die Spezies der Kangoos rauszufinden und Karrde versuchte den Mann vor sich mehr Informationen zu entlocken.  
Ich fürchte nein, sagte dieser vor ihm, aber es ist zu Gefährlich ohne die nötige Feuerkraft runterzukommen. Ihr Schiff würde sofort auffallen und eh sie einen Fuß auf das Land gesetzt haben wären sie von der feindlichen Übermacht umzingelt und das wäre nicht von Vorteil. Die einzige Möglichkeit die sie hätten wären wenn sie zurückkommen würden oder sie eine größere Streitmacht finden würden die sie unterstützt. Haben sie wirklich Jediritter mit?Ja haben wir, antwortete Karrde. Die Händlergeschichte wurde natürlich ziemlich schnell verworfen. Sie legten die Karten auf den Tisch und erzählten dass sie zwei junge Frauen suchten die entführt worden waren.  
Die arbeiten doch eng mit der NR zusammen. Vielleicht würden die Ihnen ja helfen. Wir haben nicht genug Leute. Riet Ihnen der Mann Ende der Leitung. Sie waren Mittlerweile aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten, direkt über Yokomo und konnten nichts machen. Karrde verkniff es sich auch zu erzählen dass die Mutter der einen Staatschefin der NR war. Es brachte ja nichts. Er unterbrach, nachdem er sich bedankt hatte (wofür eigentlich?) die Verbindung und setzte sich mit den anderen zusammen.  
Wir kommen so nicht runter. Ich habe nicht genug Leute und wir können keinen direkten Kontakt aufstellen. Die da unten schlagen vor das wir uns von der NR helfen lassen und ich stimme dem zu. Karrde blickte die beiden anderen an. Mara sah ein wenig blass aus, was daran liegen konnte dass sie ziemlich oft sich übergeben musste in den letzten paar Stunden. Ärztliche Untersuchungen lehnte sie ab. Anakin sah nachdenklich vor sich hin.  
Wo ist hier die nächste NR-Basis? fragte er. Karrde und Mara zuckten die Schulter und Karrde gab über Kurzwellenkom die Frage weiter. Die Antwort kam promt, Harkon, der Planet wo Milka und Jaina vom ISD gegangen waren hatte eine große Basis. Anakin stand auf.  
Dann werd ich jetzt wohl mal meinen Bruder benachrichtigen müssen. Er wird in kürze ein Team losgeschickt haben was übermorgen hier seien dürfte. Er wird nicht sonderlich erfreut sein das wir ihm erst jetzt was von der Entführung seiner Zwillingsschwester sagen, aber damit muss man leben. Damit verließ er den Raum. Mara auch, Richtung Toilette. Nach einer Weile kam Anakin wieder (Mara war inzwischen auch wieder da).   
Wie ich es gesagt habe, antwortete er auf die ungestellte Frage, er ist stinkesauer aber hat sich sofort drum gekümmert und übermorgen werden die NR Streitkräfte hier sein. Ich werde versuchen über die Macht Kontakt mit Jaina aufzunehmen. Er ging raus. Mara vermutete in seine Kabine. Sie schaute ihren ehemaligen Chef und guten Freund an.  
2 Tage. Sie sind mindestens zwei Tage in einem Bürgerkrieg gefangen. Mara blickte Karrde hilfesuchend an als erwarte sie das Karrde ihr sagen würde dass keine Gefahr bestünde. Aber sie wussten beide das es gelogen wäre.  
Ich weiß Mara, antwortete er nur. Ich weiß.  
  


Oh mein Gott, sagte Milka als sie das in die ferne Blickte. Jaina und Solan konnten ihr da nur zustimmen. Vor ihnen lag ein ausgebranntes Dorf, ähnlich wie das von Solan. Die 5 Flüchtenden schienen nicht übertrieben zu haben. Als sie in das Dorf kamen schien es menschenleer. Schien es.

  


Oh mein Gott, kam es wieder von Milka. Sie hatte eine menschliche Leiche gefunden. Jaina und Solan waren sofort bei ihr und wandten den Blick ab.  
Lasst uns weitergehen, sagte Jaina und zog Milka gleich mit sich bevor diese auf die Idee kam hier stehen zu bleiben.  
Als ob sie es geahnt hätte wandte Milka auch gleich ein: Wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen.Doch können wir, sagte Jaina. Hier ließ sie nicht mit sich reden. Das hier war ein Schlachtfeld gewesen und sie wollte so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden. Nur wohin war natürlich eine Frage. Diese stellten sich auch die anderen.  
Wo wollen wir hingehen? fragte Milka leise.  
Ich weiß es nicht. Bloß weg von hier. Vielleicht finden wir einen ruhigen Ort wo wir warten können, meinte Jaina.  
Warten worauf? Glaubst du Anakin wird hier runterkommen können wenn er erstmal von dem Krieg erfährt? Milka war skeptisch. Jaina wollte nicht darüber nachdenken dass ihre Rettung eventuell nicht kommen konnte.   
Wir werden sehen, murmelte sie nur und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Trümmer.   
Wir haben kein Essen mehr, meinte Solan.  
Dann besorgen wir welches, sagte Jaina.  
fragte Milka.  
Wo sonst? Durchsuchen wir die Häuser. Aber bleibt in Rufweite.  
Sie trennten sich und durchsuchten die Häuser. Natürlich fanden sie nichts. Zumindestens nicht das was sie wollten.  
  


Milka war grade dabei ein paar Schränke oder dass was davon übrig war zu durchsuchen als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Sie drehte sich um und blickte direkt in die Mündung eines Blaster. Instinktiv nahm sie langsam die Hände so hoch und verschränkte sie hinter ihrem Kopf. Der Blaster wurde von einer jungen Frau gehalten. Sie sah ausgehungert und schmutzig aus, ähnlich wie sie und Jaina nur dass sie scheinbar schon länger damit leben musste und nicht darauf wartete dass jemand kam und sie rettete. Ihr vermutlich sonst wunderschönes blondes Haar war fettig und das Gesicht schmutzig. Ihre Kleidung war ähnlich wie ein Jedioveral einfach gehalten, aber auch schmutzig. Die Frau entspannte sich etwas als Milka sich stillschweigend ergab, hielt den Blaster aber nach wie vor auf sie gerichtet.  
Was willst du hier? Hier gibt es nichts zu holen. Plündern hat keinen Zweck. Haben wir nicht schon genug gelitten dass wir uns von den eigenen Leuten ausrauben lassen müssen? Die Stimme der jungen Frau wirkte verbittert. Alles an ihr wirkte so. Milka schluckte kurz.  
Mein Name ist Milka. Wir wussten nicht dass hier noch Leute sind. Bevor Milka fortfahren konnte stoppte sie die junge Frau.  
Wer ist wir? wollte sie wissen. Milka brauchte nicht zu Antworten den genau in diesem Moment kam Jaina rein, den Blaster von Milka in der Hand. Hinter ihr Solan der erschrocken wirkte. Jaina wirkte vollkommen ruhig, aber Milka konnte die angespannten Züge in dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin erkennen. Die blonde Frau mit dem Blaster blickte über ihre Schulter da Jaina hinter ihr stand und entdeckte den Blaster. Seufzend ließ sie ihren sinken. Jaina trat ohne eine Wort zu sagen auf sie zu und nahm ihr die Schusswaffe aus der Hand. Sie warf Milka den Blaster zu den sie vorher hatte und der eigentlich sowieso ihr gehörte. Neugierig betrachtete sie die erbeutete Waffe.  
Wow, dafür würde ein Museum auf Coruscant ne Menge zahlen. Meine Eltern hatten modernere Waffen. Wieso hast du meine Freundin hier bedroht? Jaina zielte nicht auf die Frau und Milka hatte ihre Waffe eingesteckt. Das Lichtschwert was an Jainas Hüfte hing war klar zu sehen aber Milka vermutete dass die Frau nicht wusste was es war. Sie schien sich aber außer Gefahr zu fühlen weil nicht auf sie gezielt wurde.  
Sie hatte unsere Sachen durchsucht. Sie ist eine Plünderin. Die Frau antwortet auf Jainas Frage trotzig und blickte ihr fest in die Augen als könnte sie damit beweisen das es gerechtfertigt war auf Milka zu zielen. Jaina blickte sie ebenfalls an. Wortlos reichte gab sie ihr die Waffe zurück.   
Wir wollen keinen Ärger und sie am wenigsten. Wir hatten keine Ahnung das hier noch Menschen sind und wir brauchen Essen weil wir nicht wissen wie lange wir noch hier sind.   
die Frau lachte humorlos, das brauchen wir auch. Aber die Kangoos haben uns alle genommen. Woher kommt ihr? Ihr seit aus Richtung der Berge gekommen. Haben sie auf der anderen Seite auch alles niedergebrannt?Nein, dort gibt es die Kangoos gar nicht. Man weiß nicht das hier Bürgerkrieg herrscht, berichtete Jaina. Wer sind die Kangoos und was wollen sie von euch? fragte Jaina weiter. Die junge Frau sah sie misstrauisch an.  
Du spielst mit mir. Jeder hier kennt die Kangoos. Sie brennen unsere Dörfer nieder, versklaven die Kräftigen und töten die Schwachen. Wenn sie auf der anderen Seite nicht sind warum solltet ihr dann hier rüberkommen? Die Frau machte Anstalten den Blaster wieder zu heben, ließ es dann aber seien.   
Wie heißt du? fragte Jaina sie.  
, antwortete die Blonde zögernd.  
Wer außer dir ist noch hier? fragte Jaina behutsam nach. Elora schien noch zwischen Misstrauen und Verzweiflung zu schwanken. Dann antwortete sie zögernd.  
Außer mir sind noch ein paar Kinder hier die wir verstecken konnten und die ihre Eltern verloren haben. Außerdem noch zwei Männer die verletzt worden sind und ein paar alte Leute. Die jungen Kräftigen wurden entweder gefangen genommen oder sind geflohen. Ich bin hier geblieben weil die Kinder und die Alten nicht fliehen können. Aber bald werden sie wiederkommen, die Kangoos und uns alle töten. Und wenn sie das nicht tuen dann werden wir verhungern. Elora hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über versucht tapfer zu sein, jetzt bracht das Elend aus ihr raus und die Ausweglosigkeit in der sie sich befand. Milka legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter der Frau und drückte beruhigend. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie Elora würde die Hand abschütteln aber sie ließ es zu und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen.  
Wir helfen dir, flüsterte Milka leise. Jaina starrte sie ungläubig an. Bring uns zu ihnen, ich kann vielleicht die Wunden der Verletzten versorgen und alle zusammen können wir einen Plan entwerfen. Jaina schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Sie war damit nicht einverstanden. Sie waren nicht hier um Kindern und Alten zu helfen. Allerdings hatten sie derzeit nicht viel zu tuen. Sie schaute Milka in die Augen und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln was besagte 'Ist okay, wenn es seien muss'. Milka lächelte leicht zurück. Elora die bis dahin nichts gesagt hatte setzte sich in Bewegung, die drei Freunde im Schlepptau.   
Sie wurden zu einem Haus etwas am Rande des Dorfes geführt. Elora öffnete vorsichtig eine eingeschlagene Tür und öffnete eine versteckte Bodenluke. Diese ging runter in einen dreckigen Keller. Die Luft war schlecht und stank. Jaina, Solan und Milka hielten instinktiv für einen Moment die Luft an, Elora ließ sich davon nicht beeidrucken. In dem Keller selber war es dunkel, nur ein paar Kerzen brannten. Ein paar schmutzige Kinder die weinten saßen in der einen Ecke. Ein alter Mann und zwei alte Frauen in der Mitte. Sie waren grade dabei aus irgendwelchen Pflanzen etwas zu kochen. Zwei provisorisch Barren standen an einer Wand. Auf ihnen lagen die zwei verletzten Männer. Von ihnen und ihren offenen eitrigen Wunden ging der größte Gestank aus. Keiner sprach ein Wort als die vier den Raum betraten. Eine der alten Frauen ergriff zuerst das Wort.  
Wer sind diese Menschen Elora? fragte sie.  
Das sind Freunde sie ... Elora viel ein dass sie außer Milkas Namen und der Tatsache dass sie über das Gebirge gekommen waren nichts über die Fremden wusste. Jaina half ihr aus.  
Wir sind nicht von hier. Mein Name ist Jaina. Das sind Milka und Solan, meine Freunde. Wir wollen euch helfen. Milka und Solan verbeugten sich leicht als ob sie auf einem Staatsbankett wären. Die alte Frau tat es ihnen nach.  
Mein Name ist Mine. Ich bin die Dorfälteste hier. Wo kommt ihr her?  
Milka und Jaina zögerten.   
Ich komme von der anderen Seite des Gebirges, sagte Solan der als einzigster nicht entführt und auf der Flucht war. Die alte Frau sah zu Milka und Jaina. Sie überlegten.  
Wir kommen von Coruscant, sagte Jaina. Das entsprach so ungefähr der Wahrheit. Jaina hatte lange Zeit auf diesem Planeten gelebt und Milka kam ja tatsächlich von ihm.  
Alle im Raum starrten sie an. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie noch nie jemanden von einem anderen Planeten gesehen, zumindestens keinem vom Zentrum der Galaxie.  
, sagte die Mine nach einer Weile. Scheinbar merkte sie dass Jaina und Milka jetzt nicht darüber sprechen wollten wie und warum sie hier waren.  
  


Nachdem sich alle von dem ersten Schock des Zusammentreffens erholt hatten fing Milka an die Wunden der beiden Männer zu begutachten. Solan ging, auf Milkas Geheiß, Wasser holen für die Wunden der verletzten. Jaina schaute sich im Keller um und begutachtet alles haargenau. Mine, die alte Frau trat zu Milka.  
Du kennst dich damit aus oder?Ja, ich studiere es. Nächstes Semester in ich dann offiziell ÄrztinOh, nicht schlecht. Was macht deine Freundin?Jaina? Die ist Geschäftsfrau.Geschäftsfrau? Damit habe ich eher nicht gerechnet. Sie wirkt auf mich wie eine Kämpferin. Du scheinst mit ihrem Beruf nicht einverstanden zu sein, oder? Die alte Frau sah Milka neugierig an. Solan kam mit dem Wasser und Milka bedankte sich. Solan ging wieder und Milka dachte über die Frage nach eh sie antwortete.  
Es ist ihre Entscheidung was sie machen will aber ich glaube sie läuft nur vor ihrer eigentlichen Bestimmung davon.Und das verstehst du nicht?Oh doch, das verstehe ich mittlerweile sehr gut.Ihr kennt euch wohl schon lange, du und deine Freundin? Milka lächelte als ihr die Frage gestellt wurde.  
Nein, eigentlich erst seit kurzem.Ihr wirkt sehr vertraut miteinander. Wie Seelenverwandte, stellte Mine fest.  
Ja? Nun ja, wir haben in kurzer Zeit viel zusammen durchlebt. Das verbindet. Milka hatte den ersten Mann zu Ende versorgt und machte sich nun an den zweiten. Mine folgte ihr. Jaina und Solan waren mittlerweile mit Elora nach oben gegangen, wahrscheinlich die Gegend näher begutachten. Mine schaute schweigend zu während Milka sich um die Verletzten kümmerte.   
  
Jaina überkam es als sie grade oben mit Elora und Solan die Gegend erkundete. Sie sah Anakin vor sich wie er ihr etwas sagte. Jaina verstand es. Solan und Elora sahen sie während dieser Phase neugierig an.  
Was war das? fragte Elora als die Verbindung zu Anakin aufhörte. Jaina wusste nicht wie sie in dem Moment aussah, aber scheinbar viel es auf.  
Mein Bruder hat mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen. Mein anderer Bruder schickt einen Armeetruppe um mich und Milka von diesem Planeten zu holen. Elora sah Jaina mit offenen Mund an.  
Er hat mit dir Kontakt aufgenommen? fragte sie nach.  
Ich bin ein Jedi und er auch. Sagt dir der Name Luke Skywalker was?   
Ein Jedimeister soweit ich weiß und der Bruder der Staatspräsidentin. So Hinterwäldlerisch sind wir auch nicht. Wir hatten auch mal Frieden und waren nicht von der Restwelt abgeschnitten. Was hat Luke Skywalker mit dir zu tun? Elora schien noch nicht richtig zu realisieren dass ein Jedi vor ihr stand.   
Er ist mein Onkel, antwortete Jaina kurz angebunden und ging weiter. Elora fasste sich wieder und rannte hinter ihr her.   
Du bist ein Jedi? So mit allem drum und dran. Du kannst Gedanken lesen und Gegenstände bewegen? Kannst du heilen? Sind Jedis nicht auch extrem gute Kämpfer? Und was ist Milka? Ist dass da ein Lichtschwert? Elora blieb vor ihr stehen und bombardierte sie mit Fragen. Jaina sah sie abschätzend an.  
Ich finde die Leute übertreiben da ein bisschen, aber im Grunde, ja, genau das kann ich alles.Wow. Wow, das ist stark. Was ist mit Milka?Sie hat das potential ist aber noch nicht ausgebildet. Jaina setzte ihren Weg fort und Elora folgte zusammen mit Solan. Elora konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.   
  


Auf ihrem Rundgang hatten sie nichts gefunden. Als Jaina wieder in den Keller kam berichtete sie Milka von dem was sie erfahren hatte. Elora hatte immer noch den Mund offen und konnte es nicht fassen. Die alten Frauen hatten aus ein paar Pflanzen eine Suppe gekocht die weder schmeckte noch satt machte aber wenigstens ein wenig den Magen füllte. Als die Nacht kam legten sich alle schlafen. Es waren alte und gammlige Decken vorhanden, aber das war besser als gar nichts. Milka legte sich neben Jaina die dicht an der Wand war. Jaina schlief schnelle ein, Milka war noch wach. Leicht beugte sie sich rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann schlief auch sie ein. Um sie herum war es still.  
  


  


Der nächste Tag war angebrochen. Milka hatte sich nochmal die Verletzungen angesehen und hatte sich um die Kinder gekümmert. Jaina fand Milka konnte dass ausgesprochen gut. Danach gingen sie beide mit Solan und Elora hoch. Sie wollten sehen ob sie nicht ein Tier fangen konnten um etwas zu Essen zu haben. 

Glaubst du Anakin schafft es wirklich mit der NR Truppe einfach hier zu landen und uns abzuholen? fragte Milka Jaina leise während sie durch den Wald gingen.  
Bei unserem Glück? Nein. Aber irgendwie werden wir schon hier rauskommen., murmelte sie, dann deine Mutter wird sich bestimmt sorgen machen, oder?Ich glaube nicht dass sie in ihrem Terminplan noch Platz für 'Sich Sorgen um Kinder machen' hat. Aber nächsten Monat ist wieder ein Feiertag. Wenn wir bis dahin nicht von hier weg sind wird sie es sicherlich merken. Jaina war verbittert. Das machte natürlich vor allem die Tatsache dass sie hier war und vorerst nicht weg konnte und nicht gegessen hatte. Jetzt ließ sie es an ihrer Mutter aus.  
Glaubst du wirklich? fragte Milka vorsichtig nach. Milka fühlte wie bei Jaina die Verbitterung nachließ.  
Nein, ich weiß dass wenn meine Mutter erfahren würde dass mir was passiert ist sie sofort hier wäre um mich mit eigenen Händen rauszuholen. Wie jede Mutter es tuen würde. Aber das will ich nicht. Meine Mutter musste mich mein ganzes Leben lang vor irgendwelche Leuten beschützen. Ich brauche meine Mutter nicht damit sie mich beschützt. Ich hätte viel zu viele Schuldgefühle dass ich sie der NR wegnehmen würde. Meine Mutter ist eine gefragte Frau.  
Milka antwortete in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken während sie sich im Wald umsah nach streunenden Wild, den Blaster schussbereit in der Hand.  
Du machst ihr Vorwürfe weil sie sich mehr um die NR kümmert als um dich. Du möchtest das sie nicht nur für dich da ist wenn du in Schwierigkeiten steckst. Ich glaube ich verstehe ich, stellte Milka fest. Jaina drehte den Kopf zu ihr um.  
Ja, du hast recht, sagte Jaina nach einer Weile.  
Wenigstens hast du eine Mutter die sofort kommt wenn sie erfährt dass du in Schwierigkeiten bist. Jaina zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte seit dem sie auf die Flüchtlinge gestoßen waren nicht mehr an Mara gedacht. Jetzt war der ideale Moment ihr zu sagen dass dem nicht so war.   
Nun ja, gewisse andere Leute hier haben dass auch.... bevor Jaina ihr beichten konnte dass Mara Jade sich bereits auf dem Weg hierher befand wurde sie wieder unterbrochen. Ein Blasterschuss hallte durch den Wald. Zuerst dachten sie Elora und Solan hätten was geschossen doch dann kamen Elora mit einem Angstausdruck im Gesicht wie Milka ihn noch bei keinem Menschen gesehen hatte angerannt.   
schrie sie. Sie kommen und sie haben Solan getroffen. Sie war bei ihnen angekommen. Milka und Jaina blickten sie schockiert an. , fragte Jaina so ruhig es ging was auch schon geschrien war. Elora zeigte in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Jaina und Milka rannten hin. Elora folgte und schrie etwas wie 'Stop'.   
Als Milka und Jaina bei Solan ankamen übergab sich Milka fast. Nicht dass Solan mit einem Blasterschuss im Bauch so schlimm aussah, aber Milka hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Bis jetzt war ihnen die ganze Reise über nichts passiert. Jetzt lag Solan schwer verletzt da. Milka merkte sofort dass sie nicht mehr viel tue konnte. Jaina hatte derzeit ihr Lichtschwert gezogen und schaute sich aufmerksam um. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr dass sie hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden mussten aber sie ließ Milka sich Solan anschauen.   
fragte Milka behutsam und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Knie. Sofort waren ihre Knie voll Blut, weil das Blut aus seinem Bauch auf den Boden strömte.   
, röchelte Solan leise. Er hatte kaum noch die Kraft zu sprechen und er wusste dass er bald sterben würde. Er versuchte noch etwas zu sagen, aber es war zu spät. Seine Zeit war abgelaufen. Er sank in Milkas Armen in den Tod. Milka schloss seine Augen. Sie schluchzte. Sie wusste, sie konnte es sich nicht leisten jetzt zu weinen, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht aufhalten.   
, sagte Jaina hinter ihr und Milka konnte Jainas Hand auf ihrer Schulter spüren. Milka stand auf.  
Wo sind sie? fragte sie Elora. Elora zuckte die Schulter, hatte den Blaster in der Hand und beobachtete die Umgebung. Irgendwo hörten sie Äste knacken. Elora schoss in die Richtung wo dass Geräusch herkam. Es wurde wieder ruhig. Milka sah Jaina ängstlich an. Sie hatte noch nie wirklich um ihr Leben fürchten müssen.  
  
Anakin zuckte zusammen. Mara die neben ihm saß blickte auf.   
Was ist? fragte sie.  
Ich weiß es nicht, log Anakin. Er hatte Jainas Schock gespürt. Die Welle die von ihr ausging hatte sich direkt auf ihn übertragen. Es musste etwas mit Milka passiert sein.  
Es war nichts, beruhigte er Mara die ihn misstrauisch anblickte.   
Ich muss mal kurz Karrde sprechen entschuldigte sich Anakin und stand auf. Mara blickte ihm stirnrunzelnd nach.  
  


Es war alles ganz schnell passiert. Während sie noch dicht zusammengedrängt bei Solans Leichnam standen vielen zwei Blasterschüsse mitten aus dem Wald. Sie trafen zum Glück nichts. Jaina hatte ihr Lichtschwert bereits gezündet als ein Wesen auf sie zuschoss. Es war ungefähr 2 Meter groß und hatte ein braunes glattes Fell. Es hatte kräftige wie beim Sprung leicht angewinkelte Beine und bewegte sich enorm schnell. Es hatte eine spitze Schnauze und Spitze nach oben gehende Ohre. Dass mussten ein Kangoo sein. Elora erschoss es mit einem Schuss noch ehe Jaina und Milka reagieren konnten. Dann rannten sie los. Sie rannten zurück ins Dorf. Sie rannten um ihr Leben. Die Kangoos waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Dann stolperte Milka. Sie war die letzte und eh sie noch etwas machen konnte war ein Kangoo über ihr und dass letzt was sie sah war der Boden des Waldes bevor alles um sie schwarz wurde und sie in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit sank. 

  


Jaina wusste nicht wie lange sie gerannt war oder wann die Kangoos nicht mehr hinter ihnen waren. Sie bemerkte nicht die Äste die ihr ins Gesicht schlugen oder dass Elora neben ihr ununterbrochen schoss. Sie rannte einfach nur. Irgendwann blieb sie stehen. Elora neben ihr kam zum stehen. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf das Milka nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Panik erfasste sie.   
Wo ist Milka? fragte Elora. Jaina ging in die Knie und übergab sich. 

  


  


**Kapitel 11**

  


Sie hielt die Augen noch geschlossen. Sie lag auf Steinfußboden. Das letzte mal hatte sie im Wald gelegen. Sie traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen also tastete sie vorsichtig weiter. Dass war nicht der Kellerboden von ihrem Versteck im Dorf. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah etwas rotes. Sie fühlte ihr Gesicht. Es war nass, sie führte einen Finger zum Mund und schmeckte die Flüssigkeit. Es war Blut. Vorsichtig schloss sie die Augen wieder. Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen.   
Bist du wach? fragte eine weibliche Menschliche Stimme. Milka öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, aber es ging nicht. In ihrem Blickfeld tauchte eine junge Frau auf. Sie war ähnlich wie Elora gekleidet aber noch dünner und größer. Die Frau wischte mit einem schmutzigen Lappen Milkas Gesicht ab so dass es vom Blut befreit war. Milka zog scharf die Luft ein als die Frau über die offene Wunde fuhr. Sie sah dass die Frau sie beobachtete.   
Du bist nicht von hier, stellte die Frau fest. Es war keine Frage weil sie merkte dass Milka nicht antworten konnte. Milka schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die Frau setzte ein kleines Schälchen mit Wasser an Milkas Lippen die daraufhin gierig trank.   
Wo bin ich? fragte Milka röchelnd als sie ausgetrunken hatte.  
Die Frau antwortete nicht sondern sah sie nur besorgt an.  
Woher kommst du? fragte sie Milka.  
, flüsterte Milka als ob jemand sie hören könnte. Die Frau zog überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann verfinsterte sich ihre Mine.  
Das würde ich denen hier nicht sagen, meinte sie. Bevor Milka fragen konnte was sie damit meinte stand die Frau auf und ein Kangoo trat in ihr Blickfeld. Er betrachtete sie und ging dann. Sie war alleine irgendwo. Sie schloss wieder die Augen.  
  


Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Sie lag nicht mehr auf dem Boden sondern saß mittlerweile auf einem Stuhl. Vor ihr war ein Kangoo, zumindestens glaubte sie das es einer war. Sie schluckte. Er sah nicht grade freundlich aus, aber vielleicht täuschte dass ja auch. Sie nahm war dass es neben ihm noch zwei andere Kreaturen dieser Spezies gab die ebenfalls nicht freundlich aussahen. Nach allem was sie bisher gehört hatte waren sie es auch nicht. Jaina schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr Kopf zuckte hoch. Schmerz durchfuhr sie, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Was war mit Jaina? Lebte sie noch? War sie geflohen oder auch gefangen? Der Kangoo vor ihr schaute sie an.  
Du kommst nicht von hier, sagte er. Er sprach Basic aber scheinbar mit Mühe. Es hörte sich leicht gekratzt an. Nachdem er es zu ihr gesagt hatte sagte einer der anderen beiden Kangoos etwas zu dem anderen. Scheinbar war der vor ihr so eine Art Übersetzer. Milka wusste dass sie das vermutlich nicht leugnen konnte. Vorsichtig nickte sie. Der Kangoo schien zu verstehen.  
fragte er sie. Milka erinnerte sich an die Warnung der Frau. Was würde passieren wenn sie verraten würde dass sie aus Coruscant kam. Oder war dass eingestehen der anderen Herkunft überhaupt schon schlimm genug? Sie überlegte krampfhaft. Der Kangoo wurde ungeduldig und wiederholte nochmal seine zweisilbige Frage. Als Milka immer noch nicht antwortete schlug ihr einer in den Magen. Sie übergab sich keuchend. Als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war fragte der Kangoo nochmal.  
antwortete sie röchelnd. Jaina hatte ihr von diesem Planeten erzählt. Dort lebte der Amazonenstamm von der Mutter ihrer besten Freundin, der Prinzessin von Hapes. Jainas Vater Han Solo hatte seine zukünftige Frau damals dorthin verschleppt als sie vorhatte einen anderen zu heiraten, dem heutigen König von Hapes. Die Kangoos sahen sie an. Scheinbar kannten sie Dathomir nicht. Sie unterhielten sich in ihrer Sprache. Dann packte sie eine Hand von hinten und sie wurde roh weggeschleppt. Sie versank wieder in Ohnmacht.  
  


Nein, du kannst da jetzt nicht hin.

Und ob ich das kann, erwiderte Jaina trotzig.   
Elora hielt Jaina fest. Nachdem Jaina sich vom ersten Schock über den Verlust von Solan erholt hatte und begriff das auch Milka tot seien konnte war sie wild entschlossen sie, tot oder lebendig, aus den Klauen der Nichtmenschen zu befreien. Elora und die anderen hielten dass für keine so gute Idee.  
Hör zu Jaina, ihr Lager ist gut gesichert. Man kommt dort nicht so einfach rein. Außerdem kommen doch bald die NR Truppen. Mit ihrer Hilfe werden wir sie rausholen. Sie lebt bestimmt noch, Die Kangoos brauchen sie als Sklavin.  
Jaina beruhigte sich langsam und nickte apathisch.   
Du hast recht, sie fing an zu weinen, ich werde einfach Milkas Mutter gegenübertreten und sagen. 'Sorry Mara, dein Kind ist tot noch bevor du es kennen lernen konntest und dass hast du alleine mir zu verdanken.' Da muss sie durch oder?Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist geschehen und bevor die NR Truppen da sind können wir ihr auch nicht helfen.

Wozu bin ich den ein Jedi? fragte Jaina verzweifelt, das Lichtschwert in der Hand.  
Willst du sie alle umbringen?Genau das, sagte Jaina, fest entschlossen. Elora sah sie an. Jaina wurde klar das sie grade aus Hass intelligente Wesen umbringen wollte. Sie setzt sich auf den Boden und ließ das Lichtschwert fallen.  
Oh mein Gott, murmelte sie.   
Das ist Menschlich Jaina. Milka ist bestimmt nichts passiert. Wir müssen jetzt nur abwarten. Sie fasste der jungen Jediritterin leicht an die Schulter. Jaina schlug die Hand weg.  
Ich bin es nicht würdig ein Jedi zu sein. Ich wollte sie töten. Das ist der direkte Weg zur dunklen Seite der Macht. Wie bei meinem Großvater. Das liegt bei mir in der Familie. Selbst Mara Jade war nie wirklich böse.Was redest du da eigentlich? fragte Elora.   
Ich werde der dunklen Seite verfallen. Ich habe die Wut und den Zorn und die Angst in mir gespürt. fragte Elora verwirrt. Hör zu, egal was du Gefühlt hast. Wir gehen jetzt zurück und warten auf die NR Truppen. Dann werden wir Milka dort rausholen.  
Jaina sah sie an. Sie schien wie aus einem bösen Traum zu erwachen. Du hast recht, murmelte sie und stand wieder auf. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf.  
  


Wir sind gleich da, sagte Karrde der an der Rampe stand. Das NR Schiff hatte sie erreicht und zusammen gingen sie runter. An den Pass wo auch Jaina und Milka runtergekommen seien mussten. Die NR war Schussbereit, falls schon bei ihrer Landung feindliche Kräfte auftauchen würden. Doch die Landung lief wie geplant. Gemeinsam gingen alle raus. Die 50 Köpfige NR Army Truppe alle bis an die Zähne mit Blastern und Vibromessern bewaffnet, Karrdes Leute, ebenfalls zum Kampf bereit, sowie Mara und Anakin mit den Lichtschwertern in der Hand, bereit sie jeden Augenblick zu zünden.   
Bis jetzt alles ganz ruhig, stellte Karrde fest.  
Bis jetzt, meinte Mara nur. Anakin der wesentlich ruhig war nicke leicht.   
Wo sind die nächsten größeren Lebewesen? fragte ein Offizier der Armytruppe einen Soldaten der den Sensor betätigte.   
Im Westen Sir. Es sind mehrere, nicht weit von hier.   
Zusammen gingen sie Richtung Dorf.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren da. Sie fanden auch gleich den Keller. Der Kommandierende Offizier gab den Befehl zu stürmen, aber Anakin hielt ihn auf.   
, schrie er und streckte die Hand aus um Ruhe zu kriegen. Alles war still. Anakin schloß die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet.   
Es sind Menschen. Die Menschen die auf der Flucht sind. Sie haben Angst. Ich, Karrde, Mara und zwei von ihren Leuten Kommandant gehen vor. Wir wollen sie nicht erschrecken.Aber wenn.... brachte der Kommandant hervor, verstummte aber schnell wieder. Er gab zwei seiner Leute, einem Sanitäter und einem Scharfschützen ein Zeichen. Zu 5 gingen sie runter.  
  


rief Anakin erfreut als er seine Schwester sah. Er hatte natürlich gewusst das seine Schwester hier war, wollte aber wegen Milka die Auskunft über das Zusammentreffen aufschieben. Jaina lief zu ihm als sie ihn sah und viel ihm um die Arme. Als sie Mara sah fing sie an hemmungslos zu weinen.  
Es tut mir leid, schluchzte sie und Anakin in dessen Armen sie immer noch lag beruhigte sie.  
Es ist gut. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir kriegen sie zurück.   
, fragte Mara die jetzt direkt hinter ihm stand.  
Milka wurde vom Feind gefangen genommen, sagte Anakin in einem Ton als wolle er ihr erzählen dass das Bier alle war.  
Was, warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt ..... Mara war fassungslos. Anakin unterbrach sie in seiner ruhigen Art.  
Weil ich mir nicht sicher war und dich nicht belasten wollte. Entschuldige.  
Mara setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, ließ es dann aber wieder. Es war Zeit den Kangoos einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

  


**Kapitel 12**

  


Sie machten sich mit Elora und Jaina auf den Weg zum Lager der Kangoos. Ein paar Sanitäter der NR Truppe waren bei den Alten und Kindern geblieben. Das Lager war nur ein paar Stunden zu Fuß und sie erreichten es schnell.   
  
Wir stürmen von vorne. Sie und ihre Leute von hinten. Der Kommandant der NR Truppen schien in seinem Element zu sein. Sofort regte sich was in seiner Truppe. Karrde und seine Leute gingen zusammen mit Jaina, Mara, Anakin und Elora hinten rum. Der Plan war dass die NR vorne Radau machen sollten um von vorne alles platt zu machen. Sie hatten das Material und die Leute dazu, In der Zwischenzeit sollte Karrde und die anderen hinten eindringen um zu Milka zu gelangen. Elora wusste wo die Gefangenenblöcke waren.

  
Als sie hinten angelangt waren hören sie einen Knall. Die NR Mannschaft hatte das Tor gesprengt. Leises zischen von Blastern war zu vernehmen, es ging los.

  
Es ging alles sehr schnell. Sie gelangten ohne viel Aufsehens ins Innere der Anlage. Auf ihr waren Mehrer Gebäude, größtenteils Baracken. Jaina, Mara und Anakin kämpften mit ihren Lichtschwertern, der Rest mir den Blastern. Jaina hatte in ihrer Zeit als Geschäftsfrau nichts verlernt. Mit Hilfe der Macht blockte sie alle Schüsse auf ihre Person ab. Anakin als Jedi Ausbilder sowieso ständig im Training mit der tödlichen Waffe beseitigte jedes Hindernis. Auch Mara konnte mit den jungen Leuten mithalten. Zusammen gaben sie Karrde und seinen Männer und auch Frauen Rückendeckung. Von vorne hörte man die Geräusche einer kleinen Schlacht. Zusammen erreichte die Gruppe den Gefangenenblock und machten sich auf die Suche nach Milka.

  


Sie erwachte. Mittlerweilespürte sie ihre Glieder nicht mehr. Es war kalt. So musste es sich anfühlen wenn man Tot war. Sie spürte das jemand ihren Kopf hochhob und in den Armen hielt. Milka hatte sich ihren Übergang von Leben zum Tod anders vorgestellt. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Es wunderte sie dass sie sehen konnte. Also stimmte es doch, wahrscheinlich erwachte man aus dem Totenreich als Übermensch oder Engel. Und ein anderer Engel kümmerte sich um sie. Sie sah in das Gesicht der Person die sie hielt. Wäre sie nicht tot, hätte sie angenommen die Frau von vorhin vor sich zu sehen. Aber das war sie nicht, sie blickte in das Gesicht einer reifen Frau die genau wie sie aussah. Rote Haare mit ein paar grauen Strähnen umschlossen ein schönes Gesicht und zwei wunderschöne grüne Augen blinzelten hervor. Die Augen waren feucht, als würde die Frau die sie hielt gleich weinen.  
Ich habe mir den Tod ganz anders vorgestellt, röchelte sie und war erstaunt überhaupt was rausbringen zu können.  
Die Frau die sie hielt fing tatsächlich an zu weinen. Hinter der Frau konnte Milka eine andere Person sehen. Sie vernahm die Stimme von Jaina.  
Du bist nicht Tod. Wir schmeißen dich gleich in den Bactatrank, dann wird es dir wieder besser gehen. Jetzt beugte sich die Person rüber, Milka sah das es tatsächlich Jaina war. Sie hielt ein Lichtschwert in der Hand. Neben ihr tauchte Jainas kleiner Bruder auf, zumindestens sah er so aus. Milka schloss wieder die Augen. Sie spürte das ihr jemand einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, danach nahm sie nichts mehr war.   
  


Es geht ihr gut. Sie kommt wieder auf die Beine, glaub es mir. Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen. Jaina legte beruhigend die Hand auf Maras Schulter. Diese weinte immer noch. Zwei Sanitäter der NR Truppe hatten eine Barre zusammengebaut und trugen jetzt Milka weg. Die Barre war, Jaina allerdings grade erst sah, mit kleinen Repulsoren ausgestattet und trug sich selbst. Sie machten sich auf zum Schiff von Karrde. Dieser hatte bereits per Interkom den Bacta vorbereiten lassen. Die Station der Kangoos wurde weiterhin von den NR Truppen bewacht und man wartete bereits auf ein paar Diplomaten die sich der Situation auf diesem Planeten annehmen wollten. Die NR rechnete mit einem längeren Aufenthalt. Den würden Mara, Anakin, Jaina und die anderen wohl nicht haben. Als sie das Schiff erreichten hob es sofort ab. Außer Milka und Jaina gab es keine weiteren Gäste an Bord. 

  
Der Bactatrank war so gut wie fertig. Milka lag auf einer anderen Barre vor der Krankenstation von Karrde. Ein paar kleine Droiden fuhren um sie herum. Anakin war mit Mara zusammen in deren Zimmer gegangen. Es ging ihr nicht gut. Jetzt wo Milka außer Gefahr war konnte sie sich auch Zeit mit dem Gespräch lassen. Außer Milka und den Droiden war nur noch Jaina mit im Raum.  
Wo ist sie? fragte Milka Jaina. Jaina hielt die Hand von Milka in der Ihren und wartete darauf das ihre Freundin in den heilenden Bacta konnte. Sie wusste natürlich sofort wenn Milka meinte.  
Sie ist mit Anakin weg. Irgend eine Magen Darm Geschichte. Sie musste sich wohl wieder übergeben. Wenn du hier fertig bist wirst du sie wieder sehen.Es ist keine Magen Darm Geschichte, Milka lächelte und Jaina sah sie fragend an. Sie bekommt ein Kind. Jaina öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder.  
Ein kleiner Vorteil wenn man die Fähigkeiten eines Jedis hat und Ärztin werden möchte. Ich wollte schon immer ein Geschwisterchen kriegen. Jetzt habe ich eine Mutter und bald eine Schwester oder einen Bruder. Du hast dass alles Arrangiert nicht wahr?  
Jaina blickte beschämt zur Seite.  
Nicht wirklich, ich habe nur ein paar Information weitervermittelt. Mara ist dann selbst hierher gekommen. Es tut mir leid das ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe. Sie drückte die Hand der Freundin fester und steichelte ihr leicht über die Wangen.  
Du hast ja auch viel Zeit mit deiner Mutter wenn du erst auf Yavin bist. Jaina lächelte, Milka nicht mehr.  
Ich gehe nicht nach Yavin, sagte sie. Jaina sah sie fragend an.  
Ich denke du willst mit mir zur Jediakademie? Weißt du, ich habe beschlossen das ich das Geschäftsleben aufgebe. Sie kriegen mich ja doch. Und fliegen macht mir mehr Spaß, also werde ich Pilotin. Was sagst du dazu?Das freut mich für dich, Milka lächelt wieder. Man merkte ihr an dass ihr das sprechen schwer viel. Jaina, ich möchte keine Jediritterin werden. Ich werde Ärztin wie ich es schon immer wollte. Jaina sah sie fassungslos an. Ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich ein wenig und als Milka es sah brach es ihr das Herz. Sie wollte Jaina nicht enttäuschen, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Manchmal muss man loslassen um das zu erreichen was man möchte.  
Hör zu, ich ... ich habe die Hoffnung das ich von Krieg, Gewalt und der Macht in Form von Gewalt über andere in Ruhe gelassen werde wenn ich nichts damit zu tuen habe. Ich bewundere dass was du und deine Geschwister machen, aber es ist nicht mein Weg. Jainas Züge wurden nicht wieder weich. Milka seufzte. Sie hatte lange überlegt. Die Macht, die Jedis, das war nicht ihre Zukunft. Sie wollte es nicht werden, sie wollte Ärztin werden, Menschen helfen, nicht als Jedi. Aber sie wusste auch das Jaina es nicht verstand. Das war ihr wichtig, aber nicht so wichtig wie ihr Entschluss Ärztin zu werden. Sie hoffte noch ihre Mutter würde es verstehen. Immerhin war sie die Frau des Jedimeisters.   
Jaina, das hat nichts mit dir oder mit dem hier zu tuen. Es ist einfach nichts für mich. Jeder muss seinen Weg gehen, mein Weg ist der dass ich Ärztin werden muss. Du musst Pilotin werden. Ich denke für jeden ist etwas vorbestimmt und bei mir ist es nunmal nicht der Weg eines Jedis. Du musst das doch verstehen. Milka sah Jaina hoffungsvoll an.  
Ja, ich verstehe, sagte Jaina und drückte Milkas Hand. Aber ihre Augen straften ihren Worten Lüge. Milka schloss die Augen vor Schmerzen, aber es war nicht der Schmerz ihres Körpers der sie quälte. Ein Droide zog ihre Barre zum Bacta.  
Jaina, verzeih mir, hörte Jaina sie noch rufen bevor Milka verschwand. Auf ihre Schulter legte sich eine Hand.  
Sie wird ihren eigenen Weg gehen, stimmts? fragte die Stimme ihrer Tante hinter ihr. Jaina nickte nur.   
Lass sie, sie wird ihren Weg finden wenn es Zeit ist, genauso wie du. Diesmal nickte Jaina nicht.  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sagte sie nur.  
fragte Mara überrascht.  
Für das Kind das in deinem Leib wächst. Damit drehte sich Jaina um und ging hinaus. Mara blickte ihr hinterher. Sie dachte an die letzten paar Tage und plötzlich viel ihr der Grund weshalb ihre Nichte und ihre Tochter hier waren wieder ein. Sie blickte ins Weltall. Kein Frieden währt ewig, dachte sie. Möge die Macht mit ihnen sein, dachte sie zynisch. Dann verließ auch sie den Raum.

  


  


**ENDE**


End file.
